Blog użytkownika:Yasska777/Dzika Historia 3 - Krew Przelana Za Psubrata
Wstęp. Jestem zła... bo nie dotrzymuję obietnic... ogólnie postanowiłam już teraz zacząć wstawiać to opowiadanie głównie ze względu na niektóre teasery, a zwłaszcza... TEN. Więc wolę zacząć po prostu publikować to wcześniej, żeby uniknąć kolejnych takich "zbiegów okoliczności" Jedziemy! Prolog - G... gdzie ja jestem? - spytał duch przecierając oczy. - Jesteś w Examorii, niewielkim miejscu na granicy życia i śmierci - odpowiedział drugi duch. Oba spektra siedziały na kocu piknikowym w biało czerwoną kartkę. Idealnie przycięta, miękka trawa lekko, wręcz niezauważalnie chwiała się na wietrze. Nieznanego gatunku kwiaty formowały kolorowe pasma na niewielkich wzniesieniach widocznych na horyzoncie. Niskie wiśnie piłkowane o bladoróżowych kwiatach zdobiły skaliste pagórki, na których wydawać by się mogło, że nie miałyby szans wyrosnąć. Za to wiecznie falująca, kolorowa zorza na bezchmurnym, lazurowym niebie potrafiła chwycić za serce. Pierwszy duch rozejrzał się po krainie, po czym zmierzył wzrokiem drugiego. - Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem... skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie kłamiesz, a ja nie zostałem porwany i uwięziony? - Spokojnie, nikt cię nie porwał, ale jesteś uwięziony... Examoria... taką nazwę postanowiłem nadać małemu wycinkowi raju, który otrzymałem za życiowe zasługi. Możemy się tu spotykać, kiedy tylko chcemy. - Kim ty u diabła jesteś? - To ja, Marionetka. Nie poznaje mnie pan, panie Jeremy? - Ty... jesteś dzieckiem. - Tak, jestem. - O rany... tak w ogóle... skąd ja się tu wziąłem? - Znalazł pan się w tym miejscu, ponieważ... mój ojciec zrobił panu poważną krzywdę... a na pana czeka rozwiązanie największej tajemnicy pańskiego życia... - Mówisz... o tym? Tak? - spytał mężczyzna wskazując na zabandażowane czoło. - Tak... zagadka musi zostać rozwikłana bez zwłoki, a przez wzgląd na trudności, do sedna sprawy dojdzie pan w wyimaginowanej rzeczywistości odzwierciedlającej prawdę. Pan przestanie się czołgać jak wąż, każdy ukaże swoje od dawna skrywane sekrety, aż w końcu dywizjon duchów stanie za panem murem w celu zaawansowanej obrony. - O czym ty mówisz... - zaczął ochroniarz, lecz nie skończył, gdyż ziemia pod nim rozstąpiła się, a ciemność zaczęła ciągnąć go w otchłań. - Życzę miłej podróży, proszę pana! - krzyknął za nim Jake... Rozdział I "Tajemniczy ekspres" Słowa Marionetki dudniły w jego uszach bez przerwy. Poczuł, że leży na ziemi. Otworzył oczy. Wokół siebie zobaczył długi, ciemny korytarz, po bokach którego były drzwi umieszczone co trzy metry. W sumie było ich około pięciu. Jeremy spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę. Znów był w ciele Mangle, ale coś było inaczej... łapa była cała, ładna, czyściutka, lewą dłoń zastępował hak, a na ramieniu spoczywała turkusowa papuga. Niestety nie ruszała się, ale to dla ochroniarza nie zrobiłoby żadnej różnicy. Nawet z "kumplem" do pogadania to miejsce nadal byłoby dla niego straszne. Z nieokreślonego źródła dobiegała mroczna muzyka w akompaniamencie nagłaśniających się krzyków dzieci, płaczu i odgłosów rozrywanego ciała. Stanął na nogi i instynktownie podszedł do drzwi, które były najbliżej niego. Zamknięte... drugie również nie dały się otworzyć. Tak samo było jeszcze z dwoma. Zostały tylko jedne, które stały na wprost i kończyły dziwny hol. Otworzył je niezwykle delikatnie bojąc się o to, co może za nimi być. Chore dźwięki ucichły, a za wejściem rozciągał się długi pokój o jasnych ścianach i drewnianej podłodze. Biały animatronik niepewnie przekroczył próg, a gdy znalazł się wewnątrz pomieszczenia, drzwi gwałtownie się zatrzasnęły, po czym w ich miejscu pojawił się gruby mur. Mangle na moment odwrócił głowę ze zdziwieniem wpatrując się w cegły. - O! Tutaj jesteś! - odezwał się spokojny, niski głos, a zlękniony lis bardzo powoli popatrzył w jego stronę. - Wiesz jak długo na ciebie czekałem? - dopowiadał głos, a złotooki za nic nie mógł skojarzyć postaci, która stała tuż przed nim lekko się pochylając. - Chcesz tortu? - mówiła istota ciągle z tą samą apatią. Procesor lisa zaczął w końcu pracować na najwyższych obrotach, więc stworzenie zaczęło powoli nabierać jakichś kształtów. Było ono wysokie, z głowy wyrastały królicze uszy, w jego lewej ręce spoczywał nóż. Kolory zaczęły się rozjaśniać, a kontury postaci coraz bardziej wyostrzać. Jeremy potrząsnął głową i w końcu skaner twarzy pozwolił mu obadać wzrokiem drugiego osobnika. - Ej! Kontaktujesz?! - spytała postać jeszcze raz trochę podniesionym głosem. - T... tak, Springtrap... - odparł biały lis. - Świetnie! Masz ochotę na ten pyszny, orzeźwiający, czekoladowo miętowy tort? - N... nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł brać coś od ciebie... - No chociaż spróbuj, kolego - powiedział królik podając drugiemu robotowi cienki, puszysty kawałek ciasta. - Arszenik w dawce? - Zero procent. Tylko ciepłe, słodziutkie kakao. - Sam to zjedz! - Heh. Błagam, trochę zaufania! Ja... nie mogę zjeść tego kawałka. Jest przygotowany dla ciebie. A cała reszta jest pokrojona na osiem równych ćwiartek... każdemu musi starczyć. - Aha... tyle, że jak dla mnie, jest nas dwóch, nie ośmiu. - Oczekuję jeszcze sześciu gości. - Aż sześciu? - W rzeczy samej. Bierz, posil się. - No... dobrze... ale na serio ci nie ufam. - Szanuję to. Ale dobrze ci radzę, powinieneś. Wtedy będziesz tutaj bezpieczny - zając usiadł na dużym, bujanym fotelu nie spuszczając wzroku z Mangle. Ten po bardzo długiej chwili namysłu zaczął dziubać ciasto jakby go kłuło w zęby, ale wolał zrobić to, niż znosić przerażające spojrzenie mordercy. Ten cały czas go obserwował bez jakichkolwiek objawów znużenia. Lis miał dość, więc kłapnął ciacho na raz. Robot był świadom, że połknięcie jedzenia może mieć dla jego mechanizmów nieciekawe skutki, lecz o dziwo, wszystko spokojnie przeleciało jak przez układ pokarmowy żywego zwierzęcia. - No? - spytał zgniłozielony animatronik. - Smakowało? Siadaj - rozkazał, a gdy Mangle zaczął się instynktownie cofać, zatrzymał go drugi bujany fotel. - Tego tu wcześniej nie było... - szepnął dążącym głosem. - Tu może być wszystko, a jednocześnie może nie być nic. Wystarczy, że sobie coś wyobraźmy, a to coś zaraz się pojawi. - A tak właściwie... gdzie my jesteśmy? - Witaj w naszym pociągu - wtrącił kolejny głos dobiegający zza drzwi, które wyrosły za Springtrapem. - Cześć, Mike... - burknął królik. - Weź, zrób mi krzesło – powiedział stróż nocny przeczesując dłonią długie blond włosy. - Jasne - odparł zając wykonując szybki ruch ręką, po którym na podłodze wyskoczyło drewniane krzesło. - Ja... jaki pociąg? - spytał lisek. - Tego, mój drogi, nie wiem nawet ja - rzekł zając. - Wiem tylko tyle, że dzieją się tutaj paranormalne zjawiska, a wszystko co ujrzysz po północy, ma ci pomóc. - Co się dzieje po północy? - Dowiesz się za parę minut - odpowiedział nocny stróż. - Nie za bardzo rozumiem... - Ja ci mówię tyle ile sam wiem. Springtrap powiedziałby ci to samo. - Ale kto to wszystko zaaranżował? - Sprawca pamiętnego ugryzienia... - zając przerwał widząc delikatne tiki białego animatronika. - Próbuje się z tobą skontaktować. - Zaraz... więc Mangle... już trochę głupio mi to mówić... nie odgryzł mi płatu czołowego? - Wiem tyle co ty... - powiedział królik. Wstał razem z Mike'm i zaczął znikać, a wraz z nim wszystko wokół. Znów zrobiło się ciemno tak jak wcześniej. Zanim lis zdążył się zastanowić, jakaś siła wepchnęła go w jedne z wcześniej zamkniętych drzwi, a robot spadł w czerń. Rozdział II "Srebrny Pokój, noc pierwsza" thumb|left|400px|By Mary Draw (Dzięki Ci za to!) Wylądował na czymś twardym. Wokół niego były srebrne ściany, a on sam leżał na skalistej wysepce. Wokół było pięć takich samych, ale mniejszych i oddalonych od siebie o półtora metra. Na każdej coś leżało. Mangle podszedł bliżej, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. Na pierwszej z nich leżał rysunek prawdopodobnie wykonany przez dziecko. Przedstawiał on Golden Freddy'ego i Springtrapa. Tańczyli, śpiewali, Spring grał na gitarze. Lis ostrożnie przeskoczył na wysepkę. Kartka zaczęła świecić tak mocno, że animatronik musiał zamknąć oczy. Gdy je otworzył, stał na środku ulicy. Padał deszcz, a niebo było granatowe i gwieździste. Duch rozejrzał się. Zobaczył mały, szary budynek za światłami. Cóż... innego tam nie było. A było to dla niego jedyne schronienie przed ulewą. Jeremy podbiegł do wejścia i zauważył, że sam jest dziwnie niski. Popchnął lekkie drzwi. Wszedł bardzo cicho i ostrożnie z myślą, że wciąż jest w ciele lisa. Gdy już stanął na drewnianych deskach wewnątrz lokalu, delikatny chłód ogarnął jego ciało, do nosdrzy wdarł się miły zapach pizzy, a serce podeszło mu do gardła. Na scenie, w gasnącym strumieniu światła stali oni... Złoty Freddy i Springtrap. Tak, jak przedstawiał ich dziecięcy obrazek. Weseli, puchaci i niezniszczeni. - Hej, mały! Co ty tu robisz? Restauracja zamknięta! - odezwała się jakaś kobieta przyprawiając Fitzgerald'a o kolejny mikrozawał. - A niech jeszcze tutaj chwilę posiedzi! - krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna. - Nie widzisz, jaka ulewa na zewnątrz?! Chcesz, żeby się dzieciak przeziębił?! - głos mężczyzny... spokojny, głęboki, ochrypły i bardzo znajomy, docierał do uszu chłopaka jak pociski z karabinu. - Boże, nie rób mi tego... - szepnął młody. Wtedy pojawił się facet, który wcześniej przemawiał do dziewczyny. Jeremy dostał nagłych zawrotów głowy. Ledwo powstrzymywał się od wylądowania twarzą na posadzce. Z kuchni wyszedł zmywakowy. Był bardzo wysokim, szczupłym człowiekiem. Cholernie szerokie dzwony prawie przykrywały czarne, błyszczące buty. Spodnie trzymał brązowy pasek, który zaznaczał wąziuszieńkie biodra. Biały fartuch zakrywał bawełniany T - shirt. Problem w tym, że to wszystko było koloru fioletowego w różnych odcieniach. Skóra również odznaczała się tą barwą i wyglądała na uszkodzoną. Długie, ciemnośliwkowe włosy sięgały za ramiona zwijając się pod koniec w długie, pojedyncze loki. Cienkie, fioletowe brwi podkreślały jego skośne, szmaragdowe oczy, a drobny wąsik i parę purpurowych włosków na brodzie uzupełniały szerokie i cienkie usta zastygłe w chorym uśmiechu. Facet stanął nad Jeremy'm i chwycił się pod boki. - No? - spytał. - Potrzebujesz czegoś, mały? - N... ni... ni... - Jest przerażony - zagadał fioletowy do kucharki. Znów spojrzał na chłopca i zaprowadził go do stolika. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje, Fritz? - Skąd znasz moje imię, dzieciaku?! - warknął mężczyzna przyciskając swój spiczasty nos do twarzy młodego. - Nie jestem dzieckiem... mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, a ty jesteś moim kolegą z pracy... - Ta, jasne. Masz chyba zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię, chłopcze. Dałbym ci góra dwanaście wiosen, a skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię... nie obchodzi mnie, ale wszyscy klienci mówią na mnie "wujek Vincent", więc radzę ci używać tego zwrotu. - Czemu Vincent? - Jak dla dzieciaków, wyglądam jak Vincent. - To trochę jak wujek Hitler... - Coś ci nie pasuje? Jestem cierpliwy jak mało kto, ale można wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. I ty właśnie do tego dążysz. W takim razie, radzę ci mnie w żaden sposób nie denerwować, bo będę skłonny lekką ręką wywalić cię na deszcz. Zrozumiano?! - D... dobrze, Fri... wujku Vincencie... - Brawo... zajarzyłeś - odparł Fritz nonszalancko i skierował się spowrotem do kuchni. - Ale z ciebie wredota... Springtrap - powiedział chłopak kładąc szczególny akcent na imię królika. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami i wydał z siebie głośny warkot, a gdy odwrócił głowę w stronę szatyna, jego lewe oko wyglądało jak u Springa, usta były poszarpane i krwawiące, zęby ostre jak brzytwa, reszta ciała zaroiła się od poważnych, głębokich ran szarpanych, a włosy ułożyły się w całkowitym nieładzie. Po paru sekundach wszystko wróciło do normy, a zmywakowy zniknął w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Jeremy'ego wbiło w krzesło tak, że przez dziesięć minut nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym, co zobaczył. Wtedy z kuchni wybiegł jakiś dzieciak o czarnych włosach, ubrany w czarną bluzkę z białymi paskami na rękawach. Miał też szare spodnie i zupełnie nie pasujące, fioletowe buty. Usiadł przy stoliku naprzeciwko dwunastolatka. Miał on około czterech lat. Położył ręce na blacie i popatrzył porozumiewawczo na Jeremy'ego. - Witaj, Jeremy Fitzgeraldzie... - odezwał się chłopiec. - Znamy się? - Skąd ten mrok w twym umyśle? To ja, Jake. Nie poznajesz mnie? Ach nie dziwota. W końcu widziałeś moją ludzką formę tylko raz, a do tej pory przeżyłeś już wystarczający szok, żeby zapomnieć, co widziałeś parę minut temu. - Marionetka?! Nie... nie przyprawisz mnie o piąty atak serca... - Uspokój się... masz prawo się bać. Tylko głupiec się nie boi! - Dlaczego ty mnie poznajesz, a Fritz nie? I dlaczego jestem dzieciakiem?! - Poznaję cię, ponieważ ja tym wszystkim kieruję. Przeżywasz całe swoje życie jeszcze raz, ale możesz poznać całą historię pizzerii, żeby poznać sprawcę ugryzienia... bierzesz jakieś leki na te tiki? - C... co? Ach. Daj spokój, to jeszcze nie Parkinson... - No dobra... a masz dwanaście lat dlatego, że jak już mówiłem, żyjesz od nowa i przyjmujesz swój faktyczny wiek na to co się teraz dzieje. - Jasne. Ale dlaczego akurat tutaj? Przecież moja przygoda z animatronikami zaczęła się w osiemdziesiątym siódmym. Czyżby Willow, albo Fritz mieli coś wspólnego z tą sprawą? - Na razie niczego w nich nie ma, więc staraj się nazywać niedźwiedzia Fredbear, a królika Bonnie. - Ach tak. Ona jeszcze żyje... i ty też. - Tak, mój ojciec zrobi to dziś w nocy, a za tydzień przyjdzie kolej na "płaczącą"... - Jeremy zachwiał się na krześle i zaczął wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. - Nie... nie każesz mi znowu zemdleć! - Bez nerwów. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Na to akurat nic nie poradzisz - Fritz znów wyszedł z kuchni niosąc dużą, ciepłą pizzę. Położył ją na stoliku, a sam usiadł obok Jake'a. - Cześć, tato - powiedział chłopiec ze smutną miną. Mężczyzna nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć, a jedynie posłał szatynowi mordercze spojrzenie. - Pospieszcie się, zaraz przyjdzie ktoś na nocną zmianę. A ty, gagatku lepiej trzymaj się zdala od mojego syna. - Nie, nie, tatusiu. Jeremy jest moim przyjacielem z podwórka. - Hah, tja... chyba kiedyś poważnie sobie porozmawiam z twoimi rodzicami... - Moi rodzice popełnili samobójstwo, kiedy był wielki krach na giełdzie w dwutysięcznym ósmym - na te słowa lalek zrobił facepalm'a dwiema rękami, a fioletowowłosy opuścił powieki i cynicznie wstał od stolika. - Wariat... - wymamrotał pod nosem. - Słuchaj, Jeremy. Ty być teraz w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt trzy rok. Tata cię nie znać i nie wiedzieć, żeś jest nie z tego świata. Kapujesz? - Dobra, dobra. Następnym razem pomyślę zanim coś powiem. Okej? Ale co ja tu robię? Bonnie, albo Fredbear odpowiedzialni za The Bite of '87? To co najmniej tak głupie jak zboczone fanarty z tyłkiem Toy Chici w roli głównej! - Ciszej! Mój ojciec wciąż tu jest! Jeśli usłyszy, o czym my rozmawiamy, będziesz szorował pyskiem po asfalcie! O sprawcy ugryzienia dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Teraz... musisz zostać w pizzerii. - Że co? No sory, nie! Stróż nocny jest od siedzenia tutaj... w nocy! - Ale ty przecież jesteś nocnym stróżem... - wycharczał brunet ironicznie. - Ech... kurde. No dobra... ale co ja tu niby będę robił, skoro z animatronikami wszystko w porządku? Chyba będzie mi się piekielnie nudzić. - He he he... nie. Ale na wszelki wypadek, twoja "zmiana" zostanie skrócona. W jaki sposób? Jeszcze się zobaczy... - fioletowowłosy zostawił fartuch na wieszaku. - Czekaj. Zrobię, że cię nie zobaczy. - To tak można? - Tylko ja tak mogę... - mężczyzna ubrał czarną opończę, wziął niebieską kurtkę Jake'a i zaczął iść z kucharką pod ramię, a chwilę później powlekł się i pan Fredbear. - Wychodzimy, Jake. A gdzież to się podział twój starszy koleżka? - Poszedł, kiedy yyy... opróżniałeś kontener na... śmieci? - No cóż. Ubieraj się. Podwieźć cię, Shannon? - spytał kobietę. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Fritz. W taki deszcz... - Fritz, mógłbyś wyłączyć łaskawie zasilanie? - spytał właściciel. - Ma się rozumieć... - Smith jednym ruchem ręki przełączył dźwignię, a wszystkie światła w restauracji zgasły. - Szefie, chcę wziąć wolne na jutro. Mój syn ma urodziny i... wolałbym spędzić z nim ten szczególny dzień w domu... rozumie pan? - Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. Jesteś najlepszym pracownikiem. Wolne absolutnie ci się należy! - He he. Dziękuję. Ty, chłopcze dostaniesz swój prezent jeszcze dzisiaj. - Naprawdę? Dzięki, tatusiu! K... ko... kocham cię... - szepnął Jake. Pan Fredbear zamknął żelazne drzwi, a głosy postaci zagłuszył silnik watrburga. - Biedny dzieciak... - powiedział Jeremy i wstał od stołu. Podszedł pod scenę i zmierzył wzrokiem wyłączone roboty. - I niby kto was za coś obwinia? Nie mieliście motywu... no, może ty, Fredbear, ale Bonnie? Przez paręnaście lat byłeś nieaktywny... co ja tu w ogóle jeszcze robię? - rozmyślanie przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Stanęła w nich młoda dziewczyna o pół długich, czarnych włosach, ubrana w żółty strój strażnika nocnego i uzbrojona w parasol oraz latarkę. Złożyła przemoczoną parasolkę i oświetliła pomieszczenie tym delikatnym światełkiem. - Po mnie... - jęknął chłopak, gdy jasność zatrzymała się przy nim na dłuższą chwilę. Brunetka zaczęła z poważną miną iść w kierunku sceny. Obojętnie ominęła młodego i lekko się uśmiechnęła na widok Bonnie'go. Szatyn dostrzegł na jej piersi identyfikator z imieniem i nazwiskiem: "Antonina Schmidt". Dziewczyna skierowała się do maleńkiego biura i została tam do pierwszej w nocy. Jeremy z nudów podszedł do jednego ze stołów i wyciągnął wszystkie serwetki. - Ta... nie będę się nudził... siedzę tu chyba z półtorej godziny i nic a nic się nie dzieje! - Zostaw to - szepnął niedźwiedź. - Do mnie mówisz? - Tak. Zostaw te serwetki, bo Fritz wpadnie w szał jak to zobaczy. - To sen... co on mi może zrobić? - To nie jest zwykły sen, Fitzgerald. Pobaw się czymś innym, okej? - Nie - odparł szatyn składając żurawia z origami. Następny był tradycyjny samolocik, który zaraz poszybował w kierunku wieszaka przewracając go. - Przecież to jest fizycznie niemożliwe... - To jak nic kara Boska za twoją nieodpowiedzialność. - Zatkaj się, misiu Haribo! - Antonina pojawiła się w wejściu do pokoju ochrony i wyciągnęła telefon zza paska. - Fritz... - powiedziała roztrzęsionym tonem. - Pomóż mi... - Co jest? - spytał fioletowowłosy. - Chyba mamy duchy w restauracji! - Ha... ha ha ha! Nie. - Jak nie, jak tak?! Serwetki się składają w samolociki, żurawie i rybki... same! - Śniło ci się. - Nie śniło, bo widzę to na własne oczy! - Pff... jesteś przemęczona. - Mo... może. Ale Fredbear jest włączony... - No co ty... - I jeszcze gada z jakimś "Jeremy'm" matko, ja się boję! Nikogo prócz mnie tu nie ma! - O ja... nie może się w nocy zużywać energia. Szef jak nic mi każe jutro przyleźć do roboty i wszystko nadrobić. - Przepraszam... ja nic nie zrobiłam... - Wierzę ci. I dlatego wszystko pójdzie na mnie, bo miałem wyłączyć prąd. W mordę siedź tam i więcej do mnie nie dzwoń, jasne?! - Spokojnie... - He he he... nie uspokoję się. Rozwaliłaś mi jutrzejsze plany! Dzięki, wiesz?! Dzięki! - Ale... ja to naprawię! - Kiedy ostatni raz chciałaś coś naprawić, musieliśmy zamawiać nowe modele animatroników. I komu szefunio potrącił więcej z pensji? A mnie, więc... koniec. Mam tego dość. - Ale... - Chędoż się, lafiryndo! - mężczyzna się rozłączył, a strażniczka padła z płaczem na kolana. Oczy Fredbear'a zgasły, a Jeremy poukładał serwetki tak jak były. Wyszedł z pizzerii jak gdyby nigdy nic, a na zewnątrz wciąż padało. Gmach Fredbear's Family Diner zniknął, a naprzeciwko pojawił się jednopiętrowy dom. Chłopak z ciekawości wszedł do środka. Cóż miał do stracenia? Dostał się na korytarz i zajrzał do jednego z pokoi przez uchylone drzwi. Stało tam łóżko, na którym leżał podekscytowany Jake. Fritz układał go do snu, a na szafce nocnej leżała Marionetka. Mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju syna i poszedł do swojego. Długo nic się nie działo, lecz mimo to, Jeremy nadal się temu przyglądał. Czterolatek wyszedł po dłuższej chwili i zajrzał do fioletowowłosego. Zamienili parę ledwo słyszalnych słów, a po jakiejś minucie na korytarzu pojawił się i pan w fiolecie. - Słuchaj, chłopie... jestem zdenerwowany... sam nie mogę spać. Będę miał jutro głupi dzień... - odezwał się bardzo cicho. - Ale, tatusiu... - szepnął brunet. - Nie denerwuj mnie - warknął zmywakowy, a z jego ochrypły ton zlał się z głośnym krzykiem chłopca, który odbił się echem od gipsowych ścian. Szatyn dostrzegł, jak typek wyjmuje z ramienia Jake'a zakrwawiony gwóźdź. - Nie rycz! Nic ci przecież nie jest! - mężczyzna w jednej chwili zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Wcale nie był już taki milusi i uczynny jak za dnia. Jednocześnie cały się trząsł, a po tym kopnął małego w brzuch tak, że poleciała mu krew z ust. Dzieciak spadł na sam dół schodów. Fioletowy rzucił to, co przed chwilą trzymał na podłogę, by po tym zbiec na parter i pochwycić z kuchni drewniany młotek do tłuczenia mięsa. Powoli zbliżył się do leżącego, ledwo żywego chłopca. Przysiadł na jego nogach, zrobił zamach i uderzył go narzędziem w głowę. Na początku nie wyglądało to na nic poważnego, ale zaraz Fritz wznowił czynność. Uderzył jeszcze paręnaście razy czerpiąc z tego wyraźną przyjemność, a z czerebu bruneta została tylko krwawa miazga. Jeremy stał jak wyryty i nie mógł spuścić wzroku z ciała dzieciaka. - To było szybkie... - powiedział do siebie. - Błagam cię, Jake... grasz! Wiem, że grasz! Podnieś się! Wstawaj! No proszę cię, wstawaj! - krzyknął ze łzami w oczach. Poczuł na ramieniu delikatną dłoń. - Nie masz co płakać... przeszłości tak nie naprawisz - powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna. Szatyn odwrócił głowę i ujrzał za sobą Willow. - Co ty tu u diabła robisz, skoro będziesz chodzić po ziemi jeszcze tydzień? - Dobrze wiesz, że to nie dzieje się w rzeczywistości. To tylko wspomnienia uzbierane w kupę i wsadzone w marzenie senne. Nie wszystko, czego jesteś świadkiem zdarzyło się naprawdę. A raczej... wszystko było tak, jak to widziałeś, tyle że bez twojego udziału. Rozumiesz? - Mhm... - Chodź, napijemy się herbatki... - Ale z niego nekrofil... - szepnął Fitzgerald patrząc, jak fioletowowłosy kładzie martwego Jake'a spowrotem na łóżku. - Nie patrz na to... - Jak mam nie patrzeć na coś, co aż samo się prosi o popatrzenie? - Spróbuj... - Nie. - Dobra, dosyć tego dobrego. Pogadajmy o czymś innym. - Więc na co miałem oglądać te igrzyska śmierci? - Ech... to było tylko wprowadzenie. Miałeś się dowiedzieć, kogo uznałeś za przyjaciela... - Co to ma wspólnego z cholernym czternastym października? - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - Warto wiedzieć... - Widać, że masz już dość. Myślę, że mogę ci od razu o tym powiedzieć... - Wiesz kto tak naprawdę jest winowajcą w The Bite of '87? - Tak... - zjawa jakby od niechcenia odłożyła perłową filiżankę herbaty na stolik. Milczała przez chwilę, po czym pstryknęła palcami, a chłopak poczuł na ramionach uścisk animatronicznych łap, które ściągnęły go z krzesła. - Co to ma być?! - Chyba jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy, żeby poznać prawdę... - Jestem gotowy! Fredbear zostaw mnie! Miałem ponad trzydzieści lat, żeby odważyć się poznać animatronika, który zniszczył mi życie! - złoty niedźwiedź tylko wrzucił młodego przez metalowe drzwi takie, jakie funkcjonowały w restauracji w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Znów znalazł się w ciemnym holu. Panowała głucha cisza, ale po kilku sekundach zaczęło ją przerywać głośne drapanie. Jeremy nie przejął się z początku tym faktem. Wolał sprawdzić czy dotarł do znanej mu już próżni... w całości. - No i znów jestem niezbyt atrakcyjnym ladyboy'em... - stwierdził patrząc na plastikowy kostium Mangle. W końcu drapanie doprowadziło go do lekkiego szału. Pobiegł przed siebie i otworzył drzwi, które już znał. Rozdział III "Powrót drugiej i... innych? Noc druga" Springtrap stał oparty o ramę otwartego okna patrząc tęsknym wzrokiem na oddalający się krajobraz. Biały lis podszedł do niego i delikatnie szarpnął jego rękę. Królik odwrócił głowę i przykucnął, żeby spojrzeć drugiemu animatronikowi w oczy. Po długim czasie gapienia się na siebie, zając rozłożył ramię liska, złączył kilka kabelków, a papuga zatrzepotała skrzydłami i wesoło zaskrzeczała. - Dziękuję? - powiedział niepewnie Mangle. - Ale niezupełnie po to do ciebie przyszedłem... - Więc czego potrzebujesz, przyjacielu? - Em... czy ty masz coś wspólnego z tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym siódmym? - Tak. Pracowałem tam wtedy na dziennej zmianie i dzwoniłem do ciebie z bardzo ładnego jak na tamte czasy telefonu. - No dobra... ale czy ty przypadkiem nie wpakowałeś sobie do ust mojego... no nie wiem... na przykład płatu czołowego? - Masz chyba jakąś obsesję. Ani jako człowiek, ani jako animatronik, nie miałbym możliwości, żeby to zrobić. - Ale ty... zabijałeś... - Tak... to fakt. Lecz przysięgam ci, że ja tego nie zrobiłem... ale prawdą jest, że jeden z animatroników dokonał tego w akcie desperacji, który był wywołany moimi morderstwami. - Jak tu ci uwierzyć, skoro trafiłeś do grona podejrzanych? - odezwał się jakiś chłopak. Springtrap pospiesznie wstał i spojrzał w stronę źródła dźwięku. - Uważaj na słowa, kretynie... - syknął. Po tym można było usłyszeć powoli cichnące kroki. Królik podbiegł do przejścia do drugiego wagonu i złapał coś czarnego przypominającego warkocz. Chwilę się z tym szarpał, po czym przerzucił sobie przez ramię młodego ochroniarza w mundurze z Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction nadal trzymając go za włosy. Chłopak padł na podłogę i już nie wstał. Zakrył dłońmi nos i zaczął żałośnie jęczeć. - Kto to jest? - spytał Mangle. - Ludzka flądra - odparł zgniłozielony animatronik. - Ha ha... aż się posikałem, wiesz? - wtrącił czarnowłosy. - Nie zdziwiłbym się... zadziwiające jest dla mnie to, że nie zakupiłeś pierwszych lepszych biletów na samolot i nie uciekłeś do jakiejś Afryki... tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. - Umiecie się nie kłócić?! - wrzasnął Mike wychodząc z tego samego wagonu, co młodszy strażnik. - Desmond! Nic ci nie jest?! - Wyliże się... - stwierdził Spring unosząc bruneta za uszkodzony nos. - Ku**e! Springtrap, puszczaj mnie, mam złamany nos, odbiło ci?! - wykrzyczał Dez jednym tchem. - Ej! Zostaw go! Nie widzisz, że go to boli?! - Drugi chojrak... nie podejdzie. - Ej... ej... czy całe wasze życie musi polegać na takim bezcelowym barbarzyństwie? - wtrącił lis. - Czy tak trudno wam się pogodzić chociaż na minutę? - Tak! - wykrzyknęli wszyscy chórem. - Mhm... mądre podejście do życia. - Ty nie próbuj być taki mądry, Jeremy... bo jeszcze się doigrasz... - rzekł zając. - Będziemy robić to, na co mamy ochotę, a że za sobą nie przepadamy, będziemy wobec siebie brutalni czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. - Okej. Mogę chociaż wiedzieć kim jest ten chłopak? - To Desmond, mój syn i nowy ochroniarz we Fazbear's Fright - wtrącił Mike. - "Ochroniarz"... wiesz co, Mikey? Ja tam bym na twoim miejscu się tak nie chwalił takim... czymś - zaczął Spring z nutą złośliwości. - Nawet nie próbujcie znowu zaczynać! - krzyknął Jeremy przerywając jeszcze nie wszczętą kłótnię między nocnymi stróżami. - Każdy pracował jak umiał... ja też byłem dość kiepski w tym fachu. - Tyle, że ty miałeś na głowie dziewięć animatroników, Marionetkę i "wcielenie diabła". Ten miał pilnować tylko mnie... i nie dopilnował... heh, jeszcze do dziś mam jego telefon. - A phantomy to co?! - wrzasnął młody strażnik. - To akurat nic nie było... - królik przerwał widząc dziwny cień rzucający się na matową szybę w drzwiach do sąsiedniego wagonu. Zmrużył oczy i żwawo podszedł do przejścia, po czym popchnął stalową bramę. Na środku drugiego, dłuższego korytarza stało sobie stworzenie. Było ono niezbyt wysokie. Posiadało długie, lisie uszy, dwa puszyste ogony, czerwono złote włosy, pysk psa i stosunkowo duże oczy. Miało to coś kremową sierść. Włosy zdobiła opaska we wzór błękitnych i zielonkawych trójkątów, a na szyi widniał wisiorek ze skorpionem w bursztynie. Czarny dres z krótkimi rękawami osłaniał korpus, a długie, czarne rurki, nogi. Wyraźnie można było dostrzec u owego stworzenia ludzkie dłonie i zwierzęce tylne łapy. Zwierzątko podniosło głowę i skupiło się na krótko na zgniłozielonym animatroniku, po czym padło na podłogę jak długie. - Co to jest?! - spytał Dez. - Jeszcze się pytasz? Przecież ty też stamtąd wylazłeś - rzekł królik. - Ale wtedy tam tego... nie było... - Mike? - Ja też tego nie widziałem... - No dobra, Mangle. - Ja też pierwszy raz to widzę... ale wydaje mi się, że wiem z kim ten zwierzaczek może mieć związek... - Tak? To gadaj. Może chociaż się dowiemy skąd się wziął nasz pasażer na gapę. - Może ma coś wspólnego z Marionetką... - Nie, to niemożliwe... lalek woli robić swoich posłańców z animatroników. - Willow? Może Antonina? - Donald Tusk i ksiądz Natanek... wiesz co? Do końca życia mogliśmy tak zgadywać, a i tak byśmy się nie dowiedzieli. Lepiej weźmy tego... w sumie ni to kot, ni to pies... ch*j wie co to jest... - A może to jakiś... lisek? - spytał brunet. - Przestań gadać bzdety - warknął Spring i chwycił stworzenie za ręce. Zarzucił je sobie na plecy, przeniósł kawałek i walnął na stół z ciastem. - Na szczęście tort nie ucierpiał... a czy kręgosłup tego... pokemona jest w całości... to już inna sprawa - reszta nocnych stróżów otoczyła blat. - To chyba dziewczyna - zaczął Dez i dobrał się do zamka błyskawicznego od bluzy długouchego zwierzaka. - Zostaw, bo jeszcze zarazisz go swoim debilizmem. - Jak dla mnie to nie ma płci - wtrącił blondyn. - A może to transwestyta jak Conchita - odparł Mangle. - Najlepsze będzie, jak się okaże, że to nawet nie jest żywe stworzenie... - mruknął królik. - Odpada. Przecież widać, że oddycha - szepnął młody. - Masz chyba zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię, chłopcze. - Wiecie? Może na razie zostawmy gościa w spokoju i poczekajmy aż się obudzi - zaproponował biały animatronik. - Niechajże tak będzie - zadecydował Springtrap i sprawił, że dookoła stołu pojawiły się krzesła. Każdy zajął swoje miejsce i czekał. Nagle istota zaczęła otwierać oczy. Podniosła się i niepewnie rozejrzała dookoła. - Gdzie ja jestem? - spytała cieniutkim, cichutkim, kobiecym głosem. - Jesteś w pociągu, ekspresie, jak kto woli... - odezwał się zgniłozielony robot. - A może to jest pendolino... - wtrącił Jeremy. - To nie jest pendolino, mój drogi. - A skąd to wiesz? - Nieważne... lepiej zajmijmy się naszym znaleziskiem... kim jesteś i skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zwrócił się królik do zwierzęcia. - Jestem przedstawicielką prawie wymarłego gatunku zwanego elrisai. Przybywamy na ziemię co sto czterdzieści cztery lata, przypominamy jakieś zwierzę i posiadamy nadprzyrodzone moce. Moja forma przypomina fenka i mam na imię Karich... przez mój medalion ze skorpionem zatopionym w żywicy... - lisiczka przerwała widząc jak zając ostentacyjnie ziewa. - I o mnie to w sumie tyle... a kim wy jesteście? - Jestem Desmond Schmidt, jestem nocnym stróżem we Fazbear's Fright, horrorowej atrakcji, a to mój tata, Mike. - Ja jestem Jeremy Fitzgerald, lecz na dzień dzisiejszy moja dusza włada ciałem Mangle. - Ja mam na imię Springtrap i jestem po części animatronikiem, a po części człowiekiem. - Springtrap? - spytała Karich. - Ten Springtrap, co Purple Guy się w nim zatrzasnął? - No... no tak. - Jesteś prawdziwy? - Spring niepewnie przytaknął. - Mogę dotknąć? - Wiesz... - fenek zaczął coraz bardziej natarczywie głaskać robotycznego królika zaczynając od pyszczka i schodząc coraz niżej. - Ooooh! Ooooooh! - jęczała jak na widok słodkiego kociaczka. - Jesteś jeszcze słodszy niż myślałam! - Ej, ej, ej, ej! Hola, hola, gdzie pchasz te łapy?! Nie jestem jakimś cholernym pluszakiem, zostaw mnie! - Okej, okej... po prostu bardzo się cieszę, że mogłam cię poznać. W moim świecie jesteś prawie bogiem! - Aha... a jak się nazywa szpital psychiatryczny, z którego uciekłaś? - Nie uciekłam z psychiatryka... zanim się tu znalazłam, byłam w parku z moim psem. Rzuciłam mu piłeczkę w krzaki, on był głupi i nie zauważył tej piłeczki, więc pobiegłam w te krzaki i tam była Marionetka, pstryknęła palcami i znalazłam się tutaj... - Marionetka... tak, mój syn zawsze był fanatykiem pstrykania... - Marionetka to twój syn? - Tak wyszło... zaraz! Ty go znasz?! - Tak. W moim świecie ciągle każą mi go rysować. - Mam rozumieć, że Puppet wysłał cię z twojego świata... do snu Jeremy'ego? - To jednak jest sen? - To nie sen, tylko jakiś niezrozumiały koszmar - odezwał się biały lis. - Koszmar jeszcze chyba się nie zaczął, Toy Foxy. - Skąd ona tyle o nas wie? - szepnął Mike. - Marionetka. Wszystko przez Marionetkę... - wtrącił Dez. - Dobra. Skoro ta czarno biała glista cię przysłała, znaczy, że masz tu zrobić coś ważnego - warknął królik. - No... tak. Miałam wam coś powiedzieć. - Tak? - spytali chłopaki i przybliżyli się do rudej. - Ale nie za bardzo pamiętam co to miało być... - Ech - odparli chórem. - Średnio po piętnastu minutach takie rzeczy mi się przypominają... - To sobie jeszcze poczekamy - stwierdził Spring. - Może chciałabyś zejść z tego stołu i zająć miejsce na krześle, tak jak my? - zaproponował brunet. - Em... raczej tak... - odpowiedziała Karich. Zając wyczarował jeszcze jedno miejsce i zdjął lisicę z blatu. Gdy chciał posadzić ją na krześle, ta nie puściła się go. Animatronik przybrał asertywną postawę i chwycił się pod boki. - Puść mnie i zajmij to prześliczne krzesło, dziw... na istoto, albo obetnę ci ręce i nogi, a z wózka inwalidzkiego, którego zapewne będziesz potrzebowała, usunę przednie koła i będę niezwykle radował się twą niedolą... - po tych słowach długoucha przeniosła się z robota na taboret, po czym znów zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. - Gały też ci skasuję... - Czegoś tu nie rozumiem... - odezwał się Desmond do Mike'a. - Pojechał po niej, prawie nazwał ją dzi**ą, pogroził jej, a ona jest w siódmym niebie... czy za twoich czasów to było normalne? - Cóż, Dez... nie za bardzo... ale może to ma mieć jakieś głębokie znaczenie... ja z tej odległości widzę, że ta psica nie ma do końca równo pod sufitem... - Może Springtrap dobrze myśli z tym psychiatrykiem... - zastanowił się Mangle. - Ale... Marionetka wybierająca coś, co jest niezrównoważone psychicznie? Przecież to nie w jego stylu. Zawsze wybierał tylko najinteligentniejszych kadetów do swoich "misji". Takiego Bonnie'go, Chicy, czy Balloon Boy'a by nigdy nie wynajął. A tym bardziej kogoś obcego... - O! Już sobie przypomniałam co miałam powiedzieć! - wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę lisiczki. - Nadchodzi druga! - chłopaki jak na zawołanie spojrzeli na zegarki. - No to sobie poczekamy... jest za dwadzieścia jedenasta - odezwał się Springtrap, który właśnie skończył robić wszystkim kawę. - Nie... nie druga godzina. Druga ofiara... - królik wypluł swoją kawę po tym, co usłyszał. - Willow?! Matko... jak ja jej nie lubię... ona... - Wiemy - powiedział blondyn. - Nie musisz nikomu przypominać, bo jeszcze sam się dobijesz - powiedział biały animatronik. - Boże mój, zgrzeszyłem... pokornie błagam o przebaczenie... - zaczął zgniłozielony animatronik. - Oj, nie dramatyzuj, Springy. Napewno jej wizyta nie będzie miała jakichś makabrycznych skutków... - odezwała się rudowłosa. Jednak zanim wzięła wdech, by dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, światła zaczęły migać. Po całym pociągu rozeszły się dźwięki stukania czymś metalowym i drapania długimi pazurami po ścianie. Nagle wszystko ucichło i można było dosłyszeć delikatny śpiew. ''- To jest koniec wszelkiej nadziei...'' By stracić dziecko, wiarę... By skończyć z wszelką niewinnością... By być kimś takim jak ja. To są narodziny wszelkiej nadziei, By mieć to co niegdyś miałem... To niewybaczalne życie... Skończy się wraz z narodzinami... Światła całkowicie zgasły, a w cieniu pojawiła się niska, gruba sylwetka. Miała ona widoczną dolną szczękę i jeszcze jedną szczękę w brzuchu. Mangle i Desmond rzucili się Mike'owi na szyję, a ten schował się za Springtrapem, za to Karich została patrząc z zaciekawieniem. Postać podeszła bliżej. Sięgała ona królikowi do ramion. Kształtem przypominała niedźwiedzia, gdyż był to po prostu Fredbear, lecz ukazał się on w odrobinę mroczniejszej wersji. Miał kolor matowego złota, a jego głowę i szyję zdobiły fioletowy kapelusz i muszka. Oczodoły były puste i lała się z nich czarna ciecz, za to między zębami w brzuchu co jakiś czas przelatywało coś małego i białego podobnego do ducha. - Jaki Fredbear! - krzyknęła lisica. - Tak, to ja... - odparł złoty miś głosem demona. - Myślisz, że ktoś się ciebie przestraszy, kurduplu? - prychnął zgniłozielony robot. - Nie mam na celu nikogo przestraszyć... przybyłem tu, by pewne osoby... wyeliminować! - ryknął niedźwiedź i skoczył z pazurami na zająca. On szybko cofnął się kilka kroków tym samym przewracając Mike'a i resztę. Misiek walnął pyskiem o ziemię z rękami wciąż wyciągniętymi w przód. - To jest Golden Freddy? - spytał blondyn. - Jak za dawnych lat, no nie? - zagadał królik. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nieee! - powiedzieli pozostali ochroniarze z mieszanką odrazy i strachu. Spring zapalił świeczkę i postawił ją na stole tak, że jako tako oświetliła wagon. Golden Freddy, mimo, że jego twarz nie mogła wyrażać uczuć, popatrzył ze smutkiem na tort. Królik zachichotał i ukroił kolejny kawałek dla niedźwiedzia. - Wiedziałem, że się skusisz... - powiedział ze spokojem podając miśkowi ciasto na talerzyku. - Masz, jedz. - Ale... - jęknął miś. - Ja też chcę! - krzyknął Desmond i podbiegł do stołu, ale zając zdążył go zatrzymać. - Nie dla ciebie... to dla dzieci. Jesteś dzieckiem? - powiedział do chłopaka. Młody pokiwał głową na "nie". - Bardzo dobrze... - Zaraz... - odezwał się biały animatronik. - Skoro to dla dzieci, dlaczego ja dostałem swój kawałek? - Jesteś na specjalnych zasadach. To twój sen, więc masz to, na co zasługujesz. Rozumiesz? - Aha... em... czy już nie za długo tu siedzę? - Tja... - odparł Schmidt. Świeca zgasła, zrobiło się ciemno jak w norze. Pojawił się ten sam korytarz i czworo drzwi, lecz te pierwsze były zamurowane. Wszyscy prócz Jeremy'ego wyparowali. Siła znowu przepchnęła go przez kolejne wejście. Znów ten sam pokój z wysepkami. Tym razem był złoty. Chłopak już nie był animatronikiem. Spojrzał na ziemię, na której wylądował. Była to wysepka, na której był rysunek "złotych braci". Kartka była teraz potargana i wyblakła. Stróż nocny pomyślał, że musi przeskoczyć na kolejną latającą skałę. Był na niej rysunek Balloon Boy'a. Starym zwyczajem dzieło przeteleportowało szatyna w jakieś kolejne odległe wspomnienie. ♣♣♣ Fritz szedł głównym korytarzem pizzerii w kierunku jakiegoś wielkiego pudła. Trzymał za rękę około siedmioletniego, łysego chłopca ubranego w granatowy dres. Na zewnątrz było ciepło i można było dostrzec zachodzące słońce. Inne dzieci bawiły się w małej jadalni, a Jeremy stał gdzieś pod ścianą i uważnie wszystko obserwował. Postanowił zacząć śledzić fioletowowłosego w lekkiej obawie o życie tego dzieciaka. - Przywieźli do pizzerii nowego animatronika wiesz, Jake? - powiedział fioletowy. Chłopak siedział jak na tureckim kazaniu. Jeremy również nie mógł nic zrozumieć. Pamiętał, że Jake nie żyje. Po paru chwilach pojawił się pan Fazbear, właściciel restauracji. - Fritz, co ja ci mówiłem o przyprowadzaniu klientów poza wyznaczoną strefę? - To nie klient... to mój synek, Jake! - zaświergotał mężczyzna. Chłopiec zaczął nerwowo potrząsać głową, więc ochroniarz mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń, przez co zsiniała. - O! A, no to co innego... to co? Otwieramy naszego nowego? - Jasne! - Fritz... może puść Jake'a... przecież chyba ci nie ucieknie... - A wie pan... ma lekkie ADHD... moment i zacznie gonić po restauracji i kokietować młode dziewice. - Czasami dziwnie się wyrażasz... mówisz jak ktoś ze średniowiecza. - Pff. Zdaje się panu. Teraz jest taka moda. Pięciolatki tak mówią, więc czemu i ja nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić? - No w sumie... dobra, dobra. Bierzemy się za nasz nowy nabytek - mówił właściciel z ekscytacją i zaczął rozcinać karton. Strażnik rozchylił tekturowe wieko, popatrzył przez chwilę, po czym zbladł jakby zobaczył co najmniej diabła. - Fritz? Coś się stało? - C... co to jest? - To jest Balloon Boy. Będzie stał przy wejściu i rozda... - Spadaj mi z tym! - wrzasnął fioletowowłosy i przy okazji puścił rękę chłopaka, który momentalnie uciekł i zderzył się z Jeremy'm. - Boże, człowieku, co się stało? - spytał Fazbear. - Nie chcę tego widzieć! Nienawidzę dzieci! Nienawidzę wszystkich! - Nie tym tonem, mój drogi. Chcesz żeby cię klienci usłyszeli?! Uspokój się... albo będę zmuszony cię zwolnić! - tym czasem szatyn powoli wstał z podłogi zrzucając z siebie młodszego. - Jake... - powiedział Fitzgerald. - Jakim cudem tyś to przeżył? - siedmiolatek zwany "Jake'm" przekrzywił głowę jak pies, który próbuje coś zrozumieć. - Ja nie jestem Jake - odparł chłopiec. - Mam na imię Ben... - Bonnie... - szepnął Jeremy. - Kolejny wariat. Nie Bonnie! Bonnie to ten królik, który gra na gitarze. - Em... więc czemu Fritz trzymał cię za rękę i nazywał Jake'm? - Nie mam pojęcia. Ty nie widzisz, że to jest jakiś psychopata?! Zobacz jak on się zachowuje! - chłopaki spojrzeli na koniec korytarza, gdzie wciąż rozgrywała się podejrzana scena. Fioletowowłosy leżał na podłodze i mamrotał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, a właściciel próbował go podnieść. Nagle mężczyzna zaczął się rozglądać jak w amoku. - Lepiej stąd chodźmy - powiedział szatyn i pociągnął Ben'a za kaptur. Obaj znaleźli się w jadalni, gdzie było mnóstwo dzieci. Łysy od razu wyrwał się i podbiegł do dwóch dziewczynek. Jedna wyglądała na Japonkę. Miała pomarańczowe kimono i złote włosy jakoś dziwnie pozwijane, a druga była najmłodsza z całej grupy, miała czarne włosy związane w kucyk i była w niebieskiej bluzce ze zbyt długimi rękawami oraz krótkiej, czarnej spódnicy. - Ben! - krzyknęła blondynka. - Czego znowu chciał od ciebie pan Fritz? - Nie wiem... - odparł chłopiec. - Zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś pudła, w którym jest nowy animatronik, ale mu się wyrwałem i go zlałem i się popłakał i wróciłem tutaj. - Wow! - wykrzyknęła brunetka. - A to kto jest? - spytała wskazując na Jeremy'ego. - A taki... przyplątał się koleś i... - zaczął Ben. - Wcale się nie przyplątałem tylko uratowałem ci tyłek, koleś - wtrącił szatyn wyrwany z rozmyślania o fioletowowłosym. - To twój starszy brat? - spytała japonka. - To? Nie! Nie znam go! - Jestem Jeremy Fitzgerald. - Nigdy cię tu nie widzieliśmy. Jesteś nowy w mieście? - dopytywała ta najmłodsza. Chłopak zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po restauracji w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wymówki. - Przyjechałem dzisiaj... o siedemnastej szesnaście... przeprowadziłem się z... Foxy... salceson... widelca... - Gdzie jest Foxysalcesonwidelec? - spytał siedmiolatek. - To gdzieś w Mołdawii... dobra, wystarczy... jak wy się nazywacie? - spytał najprzyjaźniej jak umiał. - Ja jestem Kiyoko, a to jest Felicja - powiedziała dziewczyna w kimono. - Fajnie... Chica i Freddy... - szepnął do siebie. - Co ty masz z tymi imionami animatroników... - powiedział Ben. - Czy wy wszyscy jesteście nietoperzami? Tak o... sobie szeptam... - Ta... - powiedziały dzieciaki chórem. - Hej, dzieciaki! Mam nadzieję, że świetnie się u nas bawiliście, a teraz prosimy o opuszczenie restauracji i zapraszamy ponownie! - odezwał się nagle Freddy. Wszyscy rodzice pozabierali swoje dzieci. Ben'a, Felicję i Kiyoko też. Jeremy w ostatniej chwili postanowił się gdzieś ukryć. Widział kontem oka jak Marionetka daje mu znak, by znów został. Odpowiedni ludzie wszystko posprzątali, a Fritz został pilnować animatroników w nocy. W przeciągu kilkudziesięciu minut wszyscy opuścili pizzerię i prąd został wyłączony. Fioletowy zamknął Balloon Boy'a i kopnął karton, co nie przyniosło żadnego efektu oprócz jego bólu stopy. Odszedł od kartonu wściekły, po czym poszedł zamknąć pokój z częściami, w którym mieścili się Fredbear i stary Bonnie. Mężczyzna jeszcze dłuższy czas kręcił się po budynku jak błędna owca. Nagle podbiegł do pudła Marionetki i otworzył je. Kukiełka wystawiła głowę i popatrzyła się na mordercę. - Ta... - zaczęła. - Zamilcz - syknął strażnik. - Wszystko w porządku? - Nie, nigdy nie jest w porządku... - Proszę cię... przecież wiesz, że nie możesz się tyle denerwować... - Bo co? - Bo zwariujesz... widzę, że znowu chcesz kogoś zabić... - Po co ja w ogóle z tobą gadam... ciągle powtarzasz mi to samo jak jakąś mantrę. - Tato... - Nie jestem twoim ojcem, ty bezmyślna szmato! - O nie! Nic nie musiałbym ci mówić gdyby nie ten cholerny wypadek! Mama zawsze była dobra... i spokojna. To ty powinieneś zginąć, nie ona! - Za dużo sobie pozwalasz, bachorze! - No dobra... em... tato? - powiedział lalek widząc jak Fritz usiadł skulony na ziemi lekko kiwając się w przód i w tył. - Cienie... ciemność... śmiechy pacholąt... ściany obryzgane młodzieńczą juchą... - Co ty mówisz? Nic takiego tu nie ma... - Ciemność... ciemność... ciemność... niebiosa rozstępują się... czarne chmury zsyłają gorycz i strach... na biedne, niedorosłe istotki... muszę uwolnić biedne, dziecięce duszyczki... uwolnić biedne, małe duszyczki... - Jeremy bez wahania wyszedł z ukrycia pod jednym ze stołów i podbiegł do pacynki. - Powaliło go? - spytał. - Już dawno... ale dzisiaj ma chyba najgorszy atak... jutro zginie trójka dzieci... - I co? Nie zamierzasz z tym nic zrobić? - A co ja mógłbym zrobić w dzień? Kiedy wszyscy czekają na durne, materialne prezenty ode mnie. - No tak... w sumie nikt nie mógł temu zapobiec... - W sumie... gdyby Herrman miał w sobie więcej odwagi... - Herrman? A no właśnie... co z tym The Bite of '87? - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - No nie... znowu ten sam tekst. Wiem, że mam się dowiedzieć o przyczynach i winowajcy tego ugryzienia, a na razie wszystko kręci się wokół Purple Guy'a! O co tu do cholery chodzi?! - Właśnie. Idź zobaczyć czy Freddy, Bonnie i Chica są na swoich miejscach. Ja się nim zajmę. - Ech... no dobra - jęknął chłopak i udał się pod scenę. Animatroniki stały tak jak stały. - I co te dzieci w was widzą? Nie dość, że już jesteście straszni to jeszcze od jutra będziecie opętani. I przez te morderstwa będziecie przez kolejne pięć lat straszyć w innej restauracji... w pokoju z częściami... - Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? - spytał Bonnie. - Jesteś przybyszem z przyszłości? - Powiedzmy... - Wow! A z jakich czasów pochodzisz? - spytała Chica. - Długa historia. Nie wiem czy z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że z roku dwutysięcznego dwudziestego czwartego... - Super! - krzyknął Freddy. - Są tam już latające samochody? Albo pendolino? Albo latające pendolino?! - He he he. Nie. No dobra, jest pendolino, ale nie latające... ludzka cywilizacja z biegiem lat zaczęła się cofać, a nie rozwijać. Moje czasy przypominają obecnie szesnasty wiek. Heh... ta... a Fazbear's entertainment zainwestowało w dom strachu... - Dom strachu? - Dom strachu. - A co to jest dom strachu? - spytał kurczak. - A... taki budynek co wygląda jak łagry, a w środku jakieś upiory... i nasz ochroniarz, Fritz Smith... zatrzaśnięty w stroju złotego Bonnie'go... złotego... złotego... co jeśli to była Chica... - To nie była Chica... - odezwał się dziewczęcy głos. - Brać go! - Zanim szatyn zdążył odwrócić się w stronę źródła dźwięku, oczy trzech robotów zrobiły się czarne, a one same zeskoczyły ze sceny i zaczęły gonić Jeremy'ego. Niedźwiedź chwycił go za ramiona i powalił na ziemię. Królik zaczął gryźć mu nogę, a kura dziobała jego klatkę piersiową. Zanim chłopak zamknął oczy zobaczył jak fioletowowłosy obserwuje wszystko z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Rozdział IV "Coś niedobrego się z nimi stało. Noc trzecia" Jeremy zaczął się budzić. Ujrzał przy sobie Springtrapa, który bandażował jego rany. - Miałeś dużo szczęścia, że nie uszkodziły ci kości. Przez taką warstwę tłuszczu raczej ciężko się przebić - zaśmiał się królik. - To już koniec, prawda? - odezwał się strażnik. - Nie. To nadal twój sen. - Ile jeszcze?! - Heh... jesteś żałosny. Przecież to dopiero początek! Już chcesz się z tego obudzić?! - Tak! K***a moja noga! - wydarł się z bólem w głosie. - Bawisz mnie. Masz bardzo małą odporność na takie rzeczy. Za chwilę z tego wyjdziesz. Gdyby ta noga była połamana co dwa centymetry, wyrwana w stawie biodrowym i wisiała na dwóch nerwach, zrozumiałbym, a to coś, to tylko małe draśnięcie. - Małe draśnięcie?! To jak według ciebie wygląda poważna rana?! - animatronik wzruszył ramionami i pomógł wstać przyjacielowi. Dziwny, spowolniony śmiech rozległ się w korytarzu. - Wiesz dokąd mamy iść... - powiedział królik i bardzo szybko poprowadził Fitzgerald'a do wiadomych drzwi. Fredbear, Karich, Desmond i Mike już czekali. - Jeremy! Boże, co ci się stało? - krzyknął blondyn. - A... animatroniki mnie trochę pogryzły... to ja już nie jestem Mangle? - Nie - odparł niedźwiedź. - Widocznie to już nie było potrzebne. - Ach... i bardzo dobrze - odezwał się zając. - Wiesz co? Może się po tym wszystkim jakoś zrelaksujemy. Jak koledzy... - Zrelaksujemy? - spytał szatyn. - No nie wiem... pooglądamy telewizję... napijemy się piwa... pogramy w karty... - Piwo? Karty? Niby czemu nagle zgrywasz takiego milutkiego? - wtrącił Złoty. - Nie odzywaj się... bo nie masz tu nic do gadania - królik zastawił mały stoliczek, a obok niego ustawił trzy fotele, za nim zaś wylądowała kanapa, którą zajęli Fredbear, Desmond i Karich. Spring włączył mały telewizorek. Leciały jakieś głupoty, z których wszyscy tylko mogli się pośmiać. Jeremy w pewnym momencie wstał. - Gdzie jest toaleta? - zwrócił się do zająca. - Trzeci wagon, drzwi na końcu - odparł. - Dasz radę iść sam? - Tak - powiedział ochroniarz i wyszedł. - Springtrap, weź włącz Mandzia - zaproponowała Karich. - E! Nie będę tego idioty oglądał, co siedzi cały dzień przed telewizorem, piwo pije i gada - oburzył się Spring, przyłożył ostatnią puszkę piwa do pyska, przechylił się do tyłu i przewrócił się na ziemię razem z fotelem. Złoty miś dostał ataku śmiechu. Jeremy w tym czasie zdążył załatwić swoją potrzebę. Otworzył drzwi toalety i stanął oko w oko z koszmarną poczwarą. - Bileciki do kontroli - powiedział wysoki, dziurawy, mechaniczny niedźwiedź zdejmując swój również dziurawy kapelusz, z którego wystawało parę kabli. Mężczyźnie wszystkie włosy stanęły dęba. - Kim ty jesteś? - spytał cały roztrzęsiony. - To przecież ja! Freddy Fazbear! Najlepszy przyjaciel wszystkich dzieci na świecie! - szatyn dostał odruchów wymiotnych. - O! Byłbym zapomniał! Fred, Froddy, Mietek! Chodźcie do mnie w tej chwili! - Wzywasz swoje wojska, żeby mnie jeszcze dobić, tak? - w korytarzu pojawiły się trzy maleńkie misie z wielkimi głowami. Duży niedźwiedź wziął je na ręce i powsadzał do dziur w swoim brzuchu. Były stróż nocny wrócił do łazienki i po kilku minutach wyszedł. - To według ciebie było obrzydliwe? - spytał miś. - Czemu więc nie rzygałeś za każdym razem, gdy spotykałeś Fritz'a? - Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że był mordercą, okej? C... co to do jasnej cholery jest?! - Jak to, co? Moje dzieci! - Dzieci?! - Heh... no dobra. Niekoniecznie biologiczne. Po prostu pewnego dnia obudziłem się i miałem je na sobie. - Ja cież... - chłopak poprawił swoją kokardkę na brodzie i szybko wyminął Freddy'ego. Ten po chwili ruszył za nim. - Freddy, nie! Zostań! - Muszę za tobą iść. - Po jaką cholerę?! - Właśnie! Muszę dopaść rozprzestrzeniającą się, żywą cholerę, czyli twego ech... "przyjaciela". - To jest mój przyjaciel i koniec! - Jesteś tego pewien? Wszakże to z jego winy utraciłeś władzę nad własnym ciałem. - Nie chcę o tym słuchać! Weź się wal na te swoje cztery pyski! - Ohohoho! Nie, nie, nie, kochany! Idę pomóc Fredbear'owi - i tak ich dwójka znalazła się tam, gdzie czekała reszta. Dez swoim zwyczajem "schował się" przy Mike'u, Springtrap wstał i groźnie spojrzał na misia, za to Fredbear'a i Karich prawie nic nie obchodziło. Utkwili z nosami przy telewizorze i jak zahipnotyzowani oglądali "Czyją winę". - Co to za... bydlę z Czarnobyla? Czego żeś to przyprowadził?! - warknął królik do ochroniarza. - To on polazł za mną! - To fakt - odezwały się małe niedźwiedzie. - Nie mów mi, że to coś umie mówić - szepnął szatyn. - Umie - odparł Freddy. Zając chwycił niedźwiedzia za barki i przyparł do ściany. - Czego ty chcesz? - syknął zgniłozielony animatronik. - Em... Fredbear! - złoty nie raczył odpowiedzieć. - Golden Freddy? - nadal nic. - Cholera jasna, Fredbear! Weź go od tyłu, bo ma zajęte ręce! - Zamknij się! Zaraz będzie proces! - krzyknął wreszcie drugi misiek. - Dobra, stary dziadu - powiedział brązowy animatronik. - Chcesz wiedzieć po co tu jestem? Otóż za wszelkie wyrządzone wszystkim krzywdy przybyłem tu, żeby cię zniszczyć. - A nie przypadkiem, żeby pomóc rozwiązać Jeremy'emu tajemnicę ugryzienia z osiemdziesiątego siódmego? - spytał zając. - To również twój problem. Pomogę twojemu przyjacielowi, jeśli mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz, a znając ciebie myślę, że długo nie wytrzymasz bez rozwalenia naszej misji. Dlatego też czuję, że powinienem cię unicestwić, rozumiesz? - W mordę, ale się rozgadałeś, a to dopiero z jednej głowy - misiek wyrwał się Springtrapowi i walnął go w twarz. Jego szponiaste, metalowe łapsko zostawiło głębokie dziury na policzku królika. Takie, że było widać przez nie stosunkowo dobrze zachowaną głowę Fritz'a. Spring zaśmiał się szyderczo, a na rozdarciu pojawił się "nowy" plusz. - Drogi Freddy... toż to niegrzeczne tak nie szanować starszych, nie sądzisz? - Zasłużyłeś na ostre lanie, Pułapku - odezwał się Fred. - Za wszystko co zrobiłeś - zaskrzeczał Froddy. - Freddy zaraz skopie ci d**ę - zakończył Mietek. - Jakież to słodkie. Jest was czterech, a raczej... jeden... dobra, dwóch, ale żeby wymyślić jakieś porządne rozwiązanie, już nie macie do tego głowy. Potraficie wykorzystywać tylko przemoc, heh, żałosne - powiedział królik. - Powiedział, kurde morderca dzieci! - nie wytrzymał Dez. - Zatkaj się... - rzekł Spring. W tym czasie Jeremy zaczął się wycofywać. Podszedł na paluszkach do pierwszych lepszych drzwi i otworzył je. - A ty gdzie się wybierasz, kolego? - spytał rozwalony, kobaltowy królik, który ni stąd ni z owąd wyskoczył zza progu. - Bonnie! Jesteś wreszcie! - krzyknął brązowy niedźwiedź. I podszedł do drugiego animatronika. - Bonnie?! - wrzasnął szatyn. - Chyba zapomniałeś pozbyć się charakteryzacji do roli w "Szczękach"... - Że co proszę? - spytał królik. - A! Że zęby. A to... to tak ma być. - Boże - powiedział stróż nocny i odsunął się od robotów. - Springtrap chyba musiał mi czegoś dosypać do tego piwa... - E... nie! - krzyknął zgniłozielony królik. - A może jednak? - Przestań, dobra?! Uratowałem ci życie, a ty mi tu jeszcze pyskujesz! - O! To przecież Springtrap! - zauważył kobaltowy animatronik. - Zabiję pasożyta. Kurde... - Bonnie zaczął iść w stronę drugiego zająca. - Stój. Jest nas za mało. A poza tym to za dużo sensu nie ma... ten animatronik nie zna bólu... - powiedział brązowy miś zatrzymując przyjaciela. - Czekajcie... znaczy, że ma was być więcej? - spytał Jeremy trochę zakłopotany. - Zaraz będzie Chica? - wtrącił Desmond. - A masz ochotę na pyszną babeczkę? - spytała kura kładąc żelazne pazury na ramieniu bruneta i posuwając mu pod nos różowawego, zębistego potworka przypominającego muffinkę. Niebieskooki wydarł się na całe gardło, po czym padł na podłogę nieprzytomny. - Ups... jestem aż taka straszna? - Tak... tak trochę... wiesz, masz trzy rzędy zębów i dziwną maszynkę do mielenia mięsa zamiast babeczki - powiedział oschle Springtrap. - Nie chciałam go przestraszyć... - Nie martw się. On to lubi. - Zwariowałeś?! - wrzasnął Mike. - On ma słabe serce! Chcecie, żeby tu zszedł na zawał?! - blondyn zaczął reanimować syna. - Ej! To przecież Springtrap! Zatłuczmy go! - krzyknął żółty robot. - O! Siema, Freddy! Nienawidzę cię - powiedziała znienacka Karich. - O matko... - powiedział Springtrap. - I teraz oczywiście przyjdzie Foxy, tak... - zaczął Jeremy. - Nie - odparł zgniłozielony królik. - Ty po niego pójdziesz. - Cholera wiedziałem... - Chyba czas na tort dla was, nie? - zagadał zając. - Otrujesz nas tym? - spytał Freddy. - To już ktoś mówił. Wymyśl coś lepszego. - Dosypałeś tam środek nasenny, a jak już zaśniemy to nas zniszczysz? - zapytał zaś drugi królik. - Heh... nie. Czy do was naprawdę nie dociera, że upiekłem to specjalnie dla was, żeby was... "przeprosić". - Aha. I mówisz to tak, jakby zupełnie nie o to ci chodziło - stwierdził kurczak. - Ech... teorie spiskowe będziecie sobie układać kiedy indziej. Teraz grzecznie zjedzcie to ciasto. Fredbear, powiedzże coś! - No, no, no... - powiedział nieprzytomnie złoty miś. Spring wcisnął trzem animatronikom po talerzyku z kawałkiem tortu. Freddy, Bonnie i Chica popatrzyli na niego dziwnie. - Żreć! - wydarł się zielonkawy królik. Animatroniki zaczęły bezmyślnie wsuwać ciacho. Szatyn lekko szarpnął przyjaciela za rękę. - Czego znowu chcesz?! - strażnik skulił się, ale po chwili zapytał. - Co znaczy, że mam iść po Foxy'ego? - Tak jak przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Fredbear'a, Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go i Chicę, tak teraz przyprowadzisz tu lisiastego. - Okej... - i scena się powtórzyła, a Jeremy trafił do pizzerii po godzinach. Usłyszał cichy szloch, który odbijał się echem od ścian restauracji. Szatyn chwilę się przeszedł aż trafił do ciemnego pomieszczenia dla pracowników. Jakby w całej knajpie nie było już wystarczająco ciemno. W cieniu siedział chłopiec. Zakrywał oczy dłońmi i cały się trząsł. Wtedy pojawił się Fritz. - Proszę cię... nein... - szepnął młodzieniec. Fioletowowłosy pochylił się nad nim próbując go złapać. - Taki z ciebie Niemiec jak z koziej d**y trąba! - młody szybko się wyślizgnął i zaczął biec przez korytarz. Fioletowy postrzelił go w nogi, po czym podbiegł doń, chwycił za kark i zaniósł do kuchni. - A do ciebie imię "Fritz" tak pasuje jak paski do kratki - warknął chłopiec. Młodszy stróż nocny usłyszał głośny plusk i stłumiony krzyk. Po chwili zastanowienia poszedł zobaczyć co tam się stało. Fioletowy właśnie wyjmował specjalne sito do odcedzania frytek. Z wrzątku wyłonił się wreszcie Herrman. Oczywiście był martwy. Można było dostrzec, że tłuszcz był zabarwiony na czerwono. Rudzielec stracił prawie wszystkie włosy. Skóra odsłaniała mięśnie, a w niektórych miejscach rozmiękłe tkanki odrywały się od ciała pokazując bielutkie kości. Jeremy ledwo powstrzymywał wymioty, za to Fritz stał z tym niewzruszony. - Co za niewdzięczny bachor... - warknął mężczyzna. - He... Herrman... chodź, Kajetan, raz na zawsze się ciebie pozbędę! - szatynowi opadła szczęka. - Aha... czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - spytał sam siebie. - Może... - zaczął ktoś stojący za nim. - Miejmy to już za sobą. - Dobrze, BB. Niech zgadnę... masz cztery rzędy zębów, wielkie, świecące, czerwone oczy, wielki nos z okiem opatrzności i pięć śmiejących się paszczy, a z piersi wychodzi ci mały, rozwydrzony balon czekający na czyjąś zgubę? - zgadywał strażnik. Odwrócił się i krzyknął. - Ahahahaha! Bardziej się wystraszyłeś widząc mnie normalnego?! - Heh... w sumie. Możesz mi chociaż wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje? Co to w ogóle za pizzeria? - Ta, w której pracował później Mike. - Co?! Więc co ty tutaj robisz? - Jestem twoim duchowym przewodnikiem, wytworem twojej wyobraźni. I jeszcze jednym z twoich ulubionych animatroników. - Co za chory umysł wymyślił coś tak... ech... tak, to prawda. - Heh. No widzisz. - Dalej nie wiem co to wszystko ma wspólnego ze mną. Jeśli ty też powiesz... - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - Balloon Boy'u... czy tobie ktoś kiedyś kopa w d**ę zasadził? - Wiesz... może cię to trochę zdziwi... ale nie, nigdy. - To chyba najwyższy czas... - Uważaj co mówisz, albo wezwę mojego pana, Szat... - Em... zmieńmy temat. Dla... jaki Kajetan?! - A... był taki. - I co z nim? Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem! - Chyba jest osoba, która sama powinna ci o tym powiedzieć... właściwie to już nie jest osoba - za balonowym pojawił się Foxy. Lis szedł szybko, a jego oczy były czarne. Coś kazało szatynowi wziąć nogi za pas. Gdy uciekał, usłyszał ten sam głos dziewczynki, którego przekaz był jednoznaczny: "Nie pozwól mu poznać prawdy..." Rozdział V " Żelazny ozor szóstego. Robi się dziwnie" - Springtrap! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Jeremy wbiegając przez drzwi. Od razu mocno przytulił królika wprawiając go w zakłopotanie. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał. - Bo... oni chcą mnie znowu zabić! Tym razem to Lisiasty! - Nie drzyj się... - Chyba już mnie nie goni... ale mam do ciebie takie pytanie. - Słucham cię, przyjacielu. - O co chodzi z tym Kajetanem? - na to pytanie animatronik się naburmuszył. - Spadaj! - wrzasnął oddychając szatyna. - Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie chcę o tym gadać! - Spring poleciał nie wiadomo gdzie, a ochroniarz został sam w oczekiwaniu na kolejnego potwora. W końcu postanowił poszukać robotycznego kolegi. Usłyszał cichy, nerwowy śmiech. Był pewien, że tak śmieje się Springtrap. Dotarł do kolejnych wrót, zza których dobiegał ów dźwięk. - Springtrap? Jesteś tam? - Nie - odparł ktoś za drzwiami. - Oj weź. Przecież słyszę jak się śmiejesz. - Jestem Plushtrap. Jestem tylko małym, pluszowym króliczkiem - strażnik i tak wparował do pomieszczenia nie wierząc królikowi. - Przestań się wydur...- to był ten sam korytarz z drzwiami, a na jego końcu, w świetle księżyca stało małe krzesełko, na którym siedział zielonkawy, pluszowy króliczek. - Chcesz zagrać ze mną w grę? - spytał rzucając Jeremy'emu latarkę. - Niać... - dokończył mężczyzna. Ostatecznie pochwycił przedmiot turlający się po podłodze i poświecił na pluszaka. - Czym ty jesteś? - Jestem Plushtrap, przytulniejszy sobowtór Springtrapa. - Okej... no dobra. Na czym polega ta cała gra? - Masz sześćdziesiąt sekund... ja będę powoli się do ciebie zbliżał... jeśli światłem latarki na tym "X" mnie złapiesz... odpowiedź na swoje pytania dostaniesz. - To nie może być takie trudne... - powiedział Fitzgerald i zaczął co jakiś czas świecić na królika. Ten nagle zszedł z krzesełka, schował się w jednych drzwiach, zniknął w drugich. Po chwili Plushtrap skoczył stróżowi nocnemu na twarz. Uczepił się jego policzków ostrymi pazurkami i wbił kły w jego nos. Szatyn zaczął się szarpać. - Zdejmijcie to ze mnie! - krzyczał, a króliczek nie odpuszczał. - Źle ci poszło... oj bardzo źle... - zaskrzeczał pluszak. - Ja pi*****ę, zostaw mnie! - nagle nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Foxy. Wyskoczył z jednych drzwi. Jego oczy były skośne, czarne, a tęczówki czerwone. Na pysku prawie w ogóle nie było pluszu, za to widoczna była goła stal. Lis wysunął swój długi, metalowy jęzor i wbił go Plushtrapowi w plecy, po czym wciągnął go spowrotem odciągając króliczka od strażnika. Pluszak padł bezwładnie na ziemię nie dając żadnego znaku życia. - Dzień dobry, Jeremy! - powiedział Lisiasty. - O... Foxy! Tak, zauważyłem cię. Dzięki... właśnie zastanawiam się czy mam się cieszyć, czy błagać o litość... - Hehe. To nie ja jestem zły. Ja tylko tak wyglądam... zresztą tak jak Freddy, Bonnie i Chica... ach! Ona to dopiero jest straszna! A może to Fredbear... albo Koszmar... - Tak, tak. Widziałem już Chicę i Fredbear'a. Wszyscy wyglądają... fenomenalnie... jeszcze koszmar jest jakiś? - Tak. Ale coś mi się wydaje, że tobie nie będzie dane go zobaczyć. - Czemu? - Bo na coś takiego nie zasłużyłeś... właściwie nikt nie zasłużył na taką mękę. - A czy Fritz zasłużył? - Heh... no w sumie on miał gorzej... - A właśnie! Nie widziałeś go gdzieś przypadkiem? - Nie powinien pójść daleko. Stąd nie można się wydostać. Przejście poza ściany ekspresu skutkuje nieodwracalną przemianą w bezmyślną przytulankę - Jeremy spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem na leżącego pluszaka. - Nie martw się... to nie on. Ale może ci się kiedyś przydać. Weź go. - Ale zaraz. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam sam iść do rozjuszonego psychopaty?! - Rób jak ci serce rozkarze, a mówi ci ono, żebyś znalazł swego przyjaciela bez względu na to, jaki on jest. - Och, czasami cię uwielbiam, Foksik! Dlatego wierzę, że ty nie mogłeś wykonać... The Bite of '87... - strażnik, który właśnie miał zamiar wyjść za zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał podejrzliwie na liska. - Ups... - szepnął animatronik. - O! A co to jest?! - wrzasnął pokazując na przypadkowy punkt. Fitzgerald bezmyślnie zwrócił na to uwagę, a Lisiasty zamknął drzwi, które zaraz po tym zniknęły. - Wygląda mi to na... ścianę, stary... - odwrócił się i zobaczył pustkę. - No oczywiście... - mężczyzna nerwowo ścisnął w rękach Plushtrapa. Zaczął iść na ślepo, aż do jego uszu znów dobiegł dźwięk chorego chichotu. - Proszę... żeby nie było dwóch Plushtrapów... - załkał. Wymacał w czerni małą klamkę. Przekręcił ją i wszedł do kolejnego pokoju. W kącie siedział Springtrap. Jego śmiech mieszał się z płaczem dzieci słyszalnym w całym pokoiku. Szatyn podszedł do królika i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zając błyskawicznie się odwrócił. - Wynoś się! - wrzasnął. - Wyraziłem się niejasno?! - Ale... ja chcę tylko pogadać... - Zostaw mnie! - Ale ja chcę tylko spytać... - No co? O co chcesz mnie spytać? - Dlaczego Herrmana nazywałeś Kajetanem, jak nim nie był... - Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać. To moja sprawa, co zaszło między mną, a Kajetanem... zrozumiano? - Ale jestem twoim przyjacielem. Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć... - I tak byś tego wszystkiego nie zrozumiał. Za duży natłok informacji dla twojego mikroskopijnego i... heh... nadgrysionego móżdżku. - Ty wredoto... uważaj, bo zaraz zacznę cię podejrzewać o to ugryzienie! - Ohohoho! Nie! - powiedział animatronik, pstryknął palcami i wtedy pojawiło się pięć animatroników, Karich, Desmond i Mike. - Zabierzcie go! Niech więcej nie zakłóca mi spokoju. Wiecie co zrobić - rozkazał im stanowczo. Wszyscy obezwładnili Jeremy'ego i zaczęli ciągnąć do wyjścia. Zgniłozielony animatronik obojętnie się odwrócił i zamknął oczy. - Odbiło ci?! Jak możesz?! - Przeszkdzałeś mi. - Ty świnio! Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy! - ostatnie słowo ochroniarza odbiło się echem od ścian pokoiku. Wtedy oni wyciągnęli go do białej, mglistej przestrzeni i zniknęli. Spring został sam ze zdechłym Plushtrapem. Królik osunął się na swój ulubiony bujany fotel i zakrył twarz dłońmi. - Co ja narobiłem... jestem do niczego... - pod krzesłem pojawił się nóż. Lecz tuż obok leżał ten nieszczęsny pluszak. Zając długo się zastanawiał. Uspokoić się na chwilę, czy wybrać wieczny odpoczynek. Ostatecznie pochwycił oba przedmioty. Położył pluszowego króliczka na swoich kolanach i zaczął go dźgać za pomocą ostrza. Kłębki fizeliny wszędzie latały i nabijały się na nóż. - Przestań! Tylko tracisz czas! - krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. - To co? Mam się pochlastać?! - Nie! Nawet mi o tym nie myśl! Niby dlaczego miałbyś to sobie zrobić? - Bo... właśnie kazałem im zabić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela... jedynego przyjaciela! - Nie martw się... nie on jeden był dla ciebie przyjacielem... - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, że ośmielasz się tak do mnie zwracać?! - spytał zając odwracając się gwałtownie. W drzwiach stała Marionetka. Obserwowała animatronika wyglądając na smutną. Springtrap patrzył jej przez chwilę w oczy, a ona zaczęła się wycofywać. - Chodź tu w tej chwili! - lalek uciekł, a królik ruszył za nim w pościg. Biały korytarz ciągnął się w nieskończoność, a kukiełka nie myślała o zatrzymaniu się. - Co ci mówiłem, ty durna lalo?! Właśnie... lalo... może uda mi się z niego zrobić ragdoll'a... - zając tak jak wcześniej pstryknął palcami, a wszystko co pozwalało Marionetce biegać przestało działać i kukiełka padła z fizyką szmatki. Robot bez wahania usiadł na niej okrakiem. - No i po co ci to wszystko? Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, zabij mnie. Przecież wiesz, że jesteś silniejszy, ale też masz pojęcie o tym, że będziesz tego żałował. - Heh... ależ bardzo chętnie bym to zrobił... - No to na co czekasz? - Aż przestaniesz gadać głupoty! Dziecko! Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że chcę cię zabić! Znów... - To nie była twoja wina... - Właśnie że tak! Ja... to ja cię wtedy uśmierciłem! - Teraz ty przestań gadać głupoty! Tak się pogrążyłeś w poczuciu winy, że jesteś pewien, że mnie zabiłeś! - Ty twierdzisz tak samo! - Przez ciebie! Proszę... puść mnie... dlaczego chociaż nie powiesz Jeremy'emu o swoim problemie? Jest niepotrzebnie zamieszany w tę sprawę... - tym czasem reszta rozpaliła grilla i zaczęła wokół niego tańczyć coś na wzór tańca deszczu. - Foxy, chcesz karczek czy udziec? - spytała Chica, która stanęła przy palenisku. - A może wezmę kiełbaskę... ha ha ha ha - zachichotał lis. - Poproszę żeberka... dla czworga - odezwał się Freddy. - Wystarczy i dla wojska. Ale strasznie tłusty ten osobnik - powiedziała kura przewracając dobrze przypieczoną nogę. - A co z czaszeczką się zrobi? - spytał Mike. - Albo się postawi na stole, albo powiesi na ścianie - zaproponował Jeremy. - Lepiej na stół. Trzeba przyznać, że bardzo dorodne ma rogi ten... jeleń - stwierdził królik. - Całe szczęście, że znalazłeś go przed sępami - zaczęła Karich. - Myślałam, że zdechniemy tu z głodu. - Ech... proszę bardzo - powiedział szatyn. Wreszcie zauważył, że lisiasty znajduje się dość blisko niego. - Ej, Foxy! Ty napewno możesz mi powiedzieć czemu Fritz nazwał cię Kajetanem. - Ich verstehe dich nicht... - odparł karmazynowy animatronik. - Ich pier*****e dich... - To co powiedziałeś było bardzo brzydkie... - Przestań zgrywać niedostępnego! To do ciebie nawet nie podobne. - Jasne, że nie, proszę pani... - Nie wkurzysz mnie. Dowiem się o co tu chodzi czy tego chcesz, czy nie! - Ech... no dobra... wszystko zaczęło się w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym trzecim... - nagle do pomieszczenia wbił Springtrap dusząc Marionetkę jedną ręką i drugą zamkniętą między zębami Plushtrapa. - Moje palce! Moje pie****ne palce! - krzyczał, aż w końcu puścił kukiełkę, która wyleciała na pięć metrów w górę i spadła Desmond'owi na głowę. - Mówiłam, że to pułapka na palce... - powiedział do siebie kurczak. Fitzgerald dziwnie na niego popatrzył. - Niech mi ktoś pomoże! - jęknął zgniłozielony królik. - Ja... ja się do tego zwierzęcia znowu nie zbliżę... nie licz na to! - odparł Jeremy. - Foxy! Ty wiesz co robić! - Mam na to wszystko wy*****e! Mam na to wszystko wy*****e! - śpiewał lisiasty ze słuchawkami na uszach. - Co mówiłeś? Nie słyszałem. - Boże... - szatyn spojrzał na Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go. - Masz ochotę się pokręcić? - zaproponował brązowy miś. - W takich chwilach zawsze - odparł kobaltowy królik. I obaj zaczęli się obracać wokół własnej osi. Fredbear gdzieś zniknął, Mike próbował ocucić Dez'a, Marionetka utknęła w pniu, na którym siedział brunet, więc zostały tylko Karich i Chica. - Ach... no dobra - powiedziała kura. Gdy już podreptała do Springa, zauważyła, że lisiczka już zdążyła uwolnić łapę królika. - Wszystko okej? - spytała go. - Da się żyć - odparł otrzepując swój kostium. - Mogę go zatrzymać? - kremowy lis podniósł pluszaka na wysokość brzucha zająca. - A... idź z tym - sapnął z pogardą. Ruda cicho westchnęła. - Spojrzał na mnie! - pisnęła. - Chyba napiszę o tym w journal'u na deviantArcie! Ale chyba i tak nikt mi nie uwierzy... - Ta... napisz jeszcze, że powiedziałem, że leci ci krew z ręki. - No co ty? Gdzie leci? Nic mi nie leci... aaaał! Jak mnie chlasnął skubaniec! - Zdziwiona? - rzekł Plushtrap. Lalek wreszcie zdołał wyciągnąć głowę z dziupli w pniaku. - O w mordę... udało się. Jeremy Fitzgeraldzie, czas na twą ostatnią podróż... jesteś gotów? - spytał. - Niech będzie... - odparł szatyn. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy unieśli go w górę. Policzyli do trzech i przerzucili go przez drzwi. Wylądował na ciemnej, śliskiej podłodze. - No... to teraz będzie pewnie The Bite of '87... chwila. Gdzie ja jestem? To nie pizzeria... szpital? Jestem w szpitalu? To... to znaczy, że już po ugryzieniu? Heh... nie będę musiał tego przeżywać drugi raz! - ucieszył się mężczyzna. Lecz szybko zauważył, że była tam osoba, której wcale nie było do śmiechu. - C... co? Fritz?! - fioletowowłosy siedział na jednym z łóżek obok jakiegoś dziecka. Ściskał w rękach pluszowego króliczka, a po jego policzkach ciekły łzy. - Proszę, obudź się już... obudź... - mówił do siebie. - Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Który mamy rok?! - stróż nocny próbował spojrzeć na kalendarz. Był na nim zaznaczony dzień 21, jedenasty miesiąc i rok 1987. - Co to ma być?! - fioletowy nadal płakał. Nagle kardiograf wydał z siebie przeciągły pisk. Fritz otworzył szeroko oczy. Jego źrenice się zwężyły, wyszczerzył zęby i zaczął potrząsać chłopcem jak opętany. Natychmiast przybiegły pielęgniarki. - Jake! Nie! - darł się fioletowowłosy. - Proszę go zostawić! - krzyknęła jedna z sióstr. Przybiegł lekarz z defibrylatorem. - Uwaga! - powiedział i przyłożył urządzenie do piersi dzieciaka. Jego serce nadal nie biło. - 300! - dalej brak efektu. Jedna pielęgniarka została przy młodym, a pozostałe wyciągnęły mężczyznę z sali. - Skontaktujcie się z oddziałem psychiatrycznym. Stan Jake'a się polepsza. - Nie! Muszę przy nim być! - darł się fioletowy. - Proszę się uspokoić! Wszystko będzie dobrze! - uspokajała go pielęgniarka. W końcu mężczyzna dał się zaprowadzić do gabinetu psychiatrycznego. Wtedy lekarz odłożył defibrylator i dał siostrze znak, żeby zaprzestała stosować reanimację. Dzieciak po cichu umarł. Jeremy prześlizgnął się w cieniu do swojego przyjaciela. - Wow... okropna historia... - westchnął i skitrał się pod biurkiem zanim przyszedł psychiatra. Po kilku minutach doktor się pojawił. - Dzień dobry. O! To pan, panie Freddy? Ten, który założył Fredbear's Family Diner! - Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać... złe wspomnienia... - Ojej... a co takiego się stało? - Cóż... tydzień temu zdarzył się taki incydent... mój starszy syn... Kajetan... wraz z kolegami postanowił zrobić Jake'owi taki... "żarcik". Siłą wsadzili go do pyska Fredbear'a... tego misia, no wie pan... i... i wtedy mechanizm zamókł od jego łez... a zęby endoszkieletu oderwały mu płat czołowy... Jake zapadł w śpiączkę... i teraz nie żyje! - Proszę myśleć pozytywnie! Lekarze robią co mogą... napewno przeżyje! To młody i silny chłopak... em... jak pan postąpił w stosunku do drugiego syna? - No... policja mi go zabrała, bo próbowałem go zabić... i od razu jacyś Niemcy go przygarnęli... nazwali go Herrman... on nie jest już moim dzieckiem... - Okej... a czy stało się coś jeszcze, przez co pan tu trafił? - Cóż... pracowałem jeszcze dorywczo w innej pizzerii wzorowanej na mojej... i mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Jeremy Fitzgerald, pilnował animatroników na dziennej zmianie... no i taki lisek... nazwaliśmy go Mangle, bo przez dzieciaki zamienił się w kupę części... spadł na niego z sufitu i go przydusił, a on do tej pory nie odzyskał przytomności jego chyba też niedługo stracę... - na te słowa Jeremy ze wściekłością wyskoczył spod biurka i popatrzył Purple Guy'owi w oczy. - Że co?! Więc The Bite of '87 to nie moja historia?! Co ja tu jeszcze robię do cholery?! - Fritz zmrużył oczy i cicho się zaśmiał. - Spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, pyszczku. - O czym ty mówisz?! - Cóż... to tylko sen. Wiedziałem przez cały czas, że mnie obserwujesz. Podążaj za mną, pokażę ci coś. - Co tym razem? – spytał beznamiętnie strażnik i poszedł za fioletowowłosym. Obaj szli na dół, gdzie mieścili się inni pacjenci leżący w śpiączce. - A kto tu jest? – spytał Fritz pokazując podłączonego do aparatury Jeremy’ego. - To… ja… tak, to właśnie ja… - A widzisz tu jakiś bandaż na czole, kochanieńki? - N… nie… - A no właśnie! - I co teraz zrobicie?! Mogę się wreszcie obudzić z tej paranoi?! – fioletowy zastanowił się chwilę. - Nie możesz. Rozdział VI "Dwór" - O! I jeszcze dam ci taką kokardkę... jaki ty jesteś słodki! - krzyknęła Karich po tym jak przystroiła Plushtrapa w mały garniturek i zawiązała na jego szyi białą muchę. Króliczek nie wytrzymał nerwowo i z całej siły zacisnął szczęki na prawej ręce lisicy. - Em... ma ktoś może bandaż? - spytała. - A co się stało? - spytał Mike. - Plushtrap odgryzł mi wszystkie palce u prawej ręki... uch! Nie mogłeś mi odgryźć tych na lewej?! Jak ja teraz będę rysować... i pisać... i w ogóle wszystko! Jestem praworęczna! - Cóż, lubię robić innym na złość - odparł pluszak. - To widać, słychać... i czuć. Wytarzałeś się w odchodach żyrafy czy co?! Może i jesteś słodziutki, ale wolę Springtrapa od ciebie! - Springtrap wali trupem. - Nie, używam old spice. Jeden psik i jestem ciachem, że hej! - odezwał się zgniłozielony animatronik. - Nie tylko wtedy... - zachichotała długoucha. - O czym ty mówisz? - A... o niczym... nawet bez dezodorantu mi się podobasz... ożenisz się ze mną? - Odpowiedź brzmi... w tym życiu nigdy! Jestem żonatym... wdowcem... - Chwila, chwila... - przerwał Fredbear. - Coś tu jest nie tak... coś tu jest nie tak... Jeremy już strasznie długo nie wraca. - Może coś mu wypadło... - zaczął Mike. - My się zaczynamy martwić, a on świetnie się bawi! - A może coś mu się stało - szepnął Desmond. - Co jak ktoś go zabił? - Wiesz co? Ostatnim razem w końcu znalazłem go nieźle pokieraszowanego... - odparł Spring. - Pierwszy raz będę skłonny przyznać ci rację. Od dziś jesteś u mnie debilem numer dwa. - Debil numer dwa?! - wkurzył się chłopak. - To kto jest numer jeden? - spytała lisica, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nią. Zielony królik tym czasem zaczął przeszukiwać resztę wagonów, aż dotarł do tego z drzwiami. - Psia mać! - wydarł się po tym, co tam znalazł, a na dźwięk jego krzyku przybiegli wszyscy. Cztery postacie stojące w korytarzu wyraźnie się przeraziły. - Co wy tu robicie do jasnej cholery?! - Ja... ja... m... my... - powiedział Toy Freddy. - A gdzież to zgubiliście Balloon Boy'a? - No... - Dobra, wystarczy... dlaczego nie przyszedł z wami Jeremy? - Nie widzieliśmy go nawet - odparła Toy Chica. - Pewnie porwała go czarna wołga! - zaniepokoił się Dez. - Super! - krzyknął bezmyślnie Toy Bonnie. - Cholera jasna, ludzie! - przerwał Springtrap. - Przecież to Mangle! Jeremy znów zginął i jego dusza wróciła do ciała Mangle! - O heloł! Wypraszam to sobie! Nie wiem co brałeś, ale też to chcę, no chyba, że twój fioletowy móżdżek sam generuje takie historie! - wykrzyczał biały lis. - Ta... to jednak nie on... - Po co tu przybyliście? - spytał koszmarny Freddy. - Nie wiemy... - odparł plastikowy misiek. - Jakaś dziwna siła nas tu przeniosła... - Uch... czy to zawsze musi być siła? - wycedził Mike przez zęby. - A tak właściwie... - odezwała się plastikowa kura. - Gdzie my się znajdujemy? - W najzwyczajniejszym w świecie pociągu - odparła Karich. - Super! - krzyknął plastikowy królik. - Nie wygląda na taki zwyczajny... - zastanowił się kurczak bez dzioba. - Ma wnętrze większe niż galeria handlowa... - Łoj... nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałem... - powiedział zgniłozielony królik. - Widocznie to przez naszą nieograniczoną moc wyobraźni... wystarczy, że wymyślimy sobie jakieś pomieszczenie i ono się pojawia... - Co?! - wrzasnął Foxy i podniósł zająca swoim hakiem. - My wszyscy mamy nieograniczoną moc wyobraźni... a ty nic nie mówiłeś?! Przecież ja cię zarżnę i nadzieję! W biały dzień, przy ludziach! - Hej! Skoro tak... może wyobraźmy sobie, że wrócił Jeremy! To może zadziałać! - zaproponował koszmarny Bonnie. - Oj nie jestem pewien, czy to takie proste, ale zawsze można spróbować - powiedziała Marionetka. - No dobra... skupmy się... na raz, dwa i trzy... - wszyscy posłuchali kukiełki i zaczęli wytężać umysły. Niestety postać, która finalnie pojawiła się na podłodze niezbyt przypominała Jeremy'ego. - Ups... - szepnęła ruda. - Idiotko! - krzyknął Mietek. - Kto to właściwie jest?! - spytał rozwalony lisek. - No jak to kto... he he... ten...nie wiem czy ktoś zna... - Karich, nie pi*****el tylko powiedz - powiedział koszmarny Bonnie. -Till Lindemann, wokalista Rammstein'u... he he... - Super! - krzyknął błękitny królik. Za to Springtrap chwycił lisicę za uszy. - Musimy "pogadać" - mruknął. - W... wo bin ich? - spytał Till. - Scheißenbahn! - syknął zgniłozielony animatronik i zawlókł Karich do swojego pokoju. Wszyscy inni rozeszli się zostawiając pięćdziesięciolatka samego. ♣♣♣ Springtrap usiadł naprzeciwko Karich blokując drzwi. Po chwili otrzymał od niej błagalne spojrzenie i... bukiet krwistoczerwonych róż. - Ech... nie przekupisz mnie tym - powiedział rzucając kwiaty na podłogę. - Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy... - Niby dlaczego? Nawet cię nie znam. Nie będzie mi cię brakowało. - Ale ja... ja... ♣♣♣ - Jak myślicie, zabije ją? - spytał Freddy. - Pewnie tak - odparła reszta chórem. - Super! - krzyknął Toy Bonnie. - Jak dla mnie nie. Jest zbyt... słodka - powiedziała koszmarna Chica. - Tak jak i ty... a jednak poszłaś pod nóż - odparł koszmarny Bonnie. - Ale mamy w końcu tę wyobraźnię. Pewnie "wyczaruje" mu jakieś kwiaty, czekoladki, albo gumową la... - Bonnie! - zwróciła mu uwagę plastikowa kura. - Albo hej! - odezwał się znów niedźwiedź. - Zróbmy taki zakład... - Tylko o co? - zapytał Fredbear. - Hmm... podzielimy się na dwie grupy. Kto uważa, że przeżyje? - Chica, Toy Chica, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Foxy i Desmond podnieśli ręce. - Czyli reszta wraz ze mną uważa, że nie przeżyje. Ci, co wygrają, dostaną milion dolarów. - A skąd ty wytrzaśniesz milion dolarów? - wtrącił Plushtrap. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na debila. - No tak... ale tak w ogóle kurs dolara ostatnio spadł na łeb na szyję. Milion jest warty tyle co pięć polskich złotych. - No dobra, dobra... co powiecie na pięćset milionów? - W ostateczności może być... - tym czasem zgniłozielony animatronik nadal siedział przy drzwiach, tyle że był obładowany różnego rodzaju prezentami. - Powoli zaczynasz mnie wkurzać - powiedział. - No... no ale zobacz... jakiego masz słodkiego misia... i... - jąkała się lisica. - Wystarczy... - Ale... - Cicho bądź, muszę sobie coś na razie przemyśleć. - A... a może Jeremy już wrócił... - Z tego co słyszę, raczej nie. Ech... muszę się na chwilę przewietrzyć... spróbuj tylko stąd wyjść, a wymoczę cię w occie i wrzucę pod kombajn - zając wyszedł i zaczął kierować się do głównego wagonu. Tam do uszu wszystkich dobiegł dźwięk znajomego śmiechu. - Nie macie się o co zakładać! Już sprawa załatwiona! - wrzasnął ktoś niskim głosem. W rękach Mike'a znalazła się walizka z pokaźną sumą pieniędzy. Z cienia wyłonił się Balloon Boy. - Ona nie żyje - powiedział oschle. - Skąd to wiesz niby? - spytał Foxy. - Zaraz zobaczycie... - Super! - odezwał się Toy Bonnie. Wreszcie można było usłyszeć czyjeś ciężkie, metalowe kroki. Spring wszedł ignorując wszystkich wokół. - Zabiłeś ją? - rzucił Dez. - Heh... nie. Zabrała mi po prostu parę minut czasu... jeśli nie parę godzin... - odparł królik. - A z jakiegóż to powodu zabrała ci tyle czasu? - spytała rozwalona kura. - To mało istotne. - Karich żyje? - syknął Baloniarz. - Nie martwcie się... zaraz tam wrócę i dokończę dzieła... założyliście się na pół miliarda o coś takiego? - spytał królik już będąc prawie za drzwiami. - He he... serio? A wszyscy mówią, że to ja jestem wredny... dajcie mi znać kiedy uda wam się rozwiązać zagadkę The Bite of '87. Em... gdzie jest Marionetka? - Poszła. Pewnie znalazła sobie jakiś pokoik i tam siedzi - powiedział Lisiasty. - Dobra. No co z tym Jeremy'm?! Coś go tam zjadło, czy co? - Może po prostu chwyciły go zęby pewnego lisa - wtrącił Toy Freddy. Nagle światło w wagonie zgasło. Wszyscy usłyszeli głośne plaśnięcie, a pomieszczenie spowrotem się rozjaśniło. Desmond leżał twarzą na podłodze, a z jego głowy wypływała duża ilość krwi. Animatroniki popatrzyły po sobie, a każdy z nich miał pysk pobrudzony osoczem. - Ty idioto! - wrzasnął Mike i rzucił się na Springtrapa. - Przestań! To nie byłem ja! - Ty najbardziej go nienawidziłeś! To wszystko twoja robota! - Nie! To nie byłem ja! Przysięgam! - Jak nie ty, to niby kto?! - Freddy! - Co?! Uważasz, że ja mogłem zrobić coś tak debilnego?! To pewnie mój plastikowy odpowiednik! On ma mordę jak dziadek do orzechów. Wkładasz głowę i nie masz! - Nie! - wrzasnął plastikowy misiek. - To pewnie sprawa Toy Chicy. - A w łeb chcesz? Jak już dobieramy się do dam, stawiam na Mangle. Zawsze wiedziałam, że ten lis jest porąbany - wtedy wszyscy rzucili się na Toy Foxy'ego i związali go. - Ej, ej, ej! A co jeśli powiem, że to nie ja! Zawsze starałem się być najbardziej łaskawy i cierpliwy... w końcu wiecie, co dzieciaki ze mną wyprawiały... - Powiesz coś jeszcze, słonko? - spytał zgniłozielony królik. - Em... wszystko przez Balloon Boy'a! - Jesteś trup... - powiedział chłopiec. - No dobra, dobra... zróbmy inaczej. Niech każdy, kto tego nie zrobił podniesie rękę w górę - zaproponował zając. Wszyscy wykonali polecenie oprócz białego lisa, który był związany. - No ku**a spłoniesz - warknął, gdy wszyscy groźnie na niego spojrzeli. ♣♣♣ Fritz, a raczej Freddy przywiązał Jeremy'ego do jednego ze szpitalnych łóżek. - Co ty chcesz zrobić? - spytał niepewnie szatyn. - O... jeszcze się pytasz? Muszę cię jakoś zabić! Inaczej wszystko wypaplasz tym "na górze". - Wiesz co? Gdzie są inni ludzie? Gdzie jest cały personel szpitalny i inni pacjenci?! - Oh... głupi głupku, chyba zapomniałeś, że to wszystko jest tylko snem! Teraz jest tak jak ja chcę. - Niech cię wreszcie szlag trafi... - Ćsii... cicho, cicho... - A tak w ogóle, jaki sens będzie miało zabicie mnie, skoro to tylko sen? - Ponoć gdy umiera się we śnie, umiera się naprawdę. Pasuje ci taka opcja? - Już raz Freddy, Bonnie i Chica prawie mnie zabili, a jakoś wciąż tu jestem. - Ponieważ "ktoś" był na tyle łaskawy, że w porę podał ci pomocną dłoń. - Oh, tak, wiem. Ten ktoś to ty. - He he he. No! W takim razie, jak chciałbyś zginąć? Wstrzyknąć ci wirusa Aids? Ebolę? Pokopać defibrylatorem na śmierć, czy podciąć żyły skalpelem? Do wyboru, do koloru. - A może sobie darujesz? Pokaż jaki naprawdę jesteś miły i zaoszczędź sobie niepotrzebnego wysiłku... - po tych słowach uśmiech fioletowowłosego zszedł z jego twarzy, a on sam rzucił szatynowi mordercze spojrzenie. - ehehehe... - Nie. To byłoby... nudne - powiedział powoli zbliżając się do leżącego w śpiączce Fitzgerald'a. - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Czekaj! Co chcesz zrobić?! - Jak to co? Odłączyć cię. - Ale... - Ech... czekaj. Która godzina? - Em... jest jakoś tak... w pół do dwunastej. - W mordę, muszę już jechać do pizzerii... - Ale mówiłeś, że... - Niektórych rzeczy nie powstrzymam. - Właśnie umarł twój syn, a ty masz zamiar tak po prostu odwiedzić stare śmieci? - Nie. Ty ze mną pojedziesz - odparł Freddy odwiązując drugiego strażnika. Jeremy odetchnął z ulgą, ale bał się i tak. Wyszli z budynku i skierowali się do fioletowej wołgi. - Po co chcesz tam jechać? Pizzeria zamknięta! - Zapnij pasy... - Animatroniki są wyłączone, żadnych pracowników nie ma. - Ciszej. - Dlaczego to wszystko robisz?! - Ech... słuchaj to moja prywatna sprawa... ale dobra, powiem ci jak to było od samego początku... Wszystko zaczęło się w roku tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym trzecim, kiedy to postanowiłem założyć pizzerię, inną niż wszystkie, stworzoną specjalnie dla dzieci. Miały być w niej dwa animatroniki, Fredbear i Bonnie. Ale oczywiście parę miesięcy później znaleźli się i ludzie, którzy wykorzystali mój pomysł i wybudowali równoległą pizzerię, w której byli Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy. Wszystkie bachory wolały chodzić tam, bo ponoć tamte animatroniki były bardziej "kolorowe" i "weselsze". Ech, szkoda gadać... moi dwaj synowie zaś chodzili do mojego Fredbear's Family Diner. Częściej jednak przebywał tam ten młodszy, Jake. Nie wiem czemu, ale panicznie się bał tych robotów... zwłaszcza Fredbear'a. Chociaż cały czas towarzyszył mu jako wymyślony przyjaciel. Tja. No, a Kajetan się ciągle nad nim znęcał. - Wiedziałeś o tym i nic nie robiłeś? - Nie wiedziałem. Cały dzień siedziałem w biurze, a Jake nic mi nie mówił. Cały czas tylko... płakał. - Więc czemu nie zareagowałeś? - Ech... słuchasz wybiórczo, widzę... nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, bo nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. - Wiedziałeś przecież, że Jake bał się animatroników, więc czemu go tam zabierałeś? - Wolałem, żeby siedział tam, niż przebywał w domu bez opieki. Heh. Pamiętasz jak jednego dnia ubrałem cię w strój Springusia, żebyś przeprowadził mały sabotaż na tamtą pizzerię... - Już sobie przypominam... właściwie, po co to było? - Dobrze wiesz, że chciałem zmasakrować reputację Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, a że tobie za dobrze to nie wyszło, musiałem zadziałać incognito, jako Fritz Smith... tja, chyba trochę za dużo ci powiedziałem... - fioletowy jakoś wypchnął niebieskookiego z auta, po czym przymierzył się do przejechania go. Jeremy wstał najszybciej jak umiał i zaczął biec przed siebie. - Ja chcę przeżyć, przeżyć, przeżyć, przeżyć, przeżyć... - powtarzał. ♣♣♣ - Ej, czujecie to? - spytała Karich, która właśnie wyszła z pokoju "tortur". - Hę? - odezwał się Springtrap. - Chyba nasz pociąg się zatrzymał... - O... to dość... nieoczekiwanie - powiedziała Chica. - Myślałam, że to będzie trwająca w nieskończoność, bezcelowa podróż... - Najwyraźniej jednak nie... - odparła lisica. - Co wam się stało? - Z niewiadomych, jak zawsze przyczyn... - powiedział Freddy. - Mamy pyski ubabrane krwią, a Desmond stracił zgadnij co... płat czołowy. - Heh... The Bite of '24... - wtrącił Toy Freddy. - Te, a może możemy wyjść? - zagadał Bonnie zmieniając temat. Otworzył drzwi na zewnątrz. - Ale fajny! Chodźcie! - krzyknął. Wszyscy oprócz Mike'a i zgniłozielonego królika polecieli za tym kobaltowym. Blondyn powoli podszedł do leżącego na stole, martwego Dez'a. Zając położył ochroniarzowi dłoń na ramieniu. - Tak mi przykro... - powiedział o dziwo nie używając sarkazmu. - Co ty tam wiesz... ty tylko zabijałeś dzieci, nikt tego tobie nie zrobił... - Obawiam się, że doskonale cię rozumiem... z tą różnicą, że twój dzieciak zginął na miejscu. Chodź, chyba wiem co powinniśmy z nim zrobić - animatronik wziął bruneta na ręce i opuścił ekspres. Schmidt wyszedł za nim. - Hej! Idziecie?! - krzyknął brązowy niedźwiedź. - Zaraz! Przecież się nie pali... - odparł królik. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, a wokół nie kręcili się żadni ludzie. Na polu leżała jedna kopa siana i zapałki jakby specjalnie przygotowane na taką okazję. Robot bez wahania położył zwłoki na suchej trawie i podpalił ją. - Oj nie wiem czy ty dobrze robisz... - powiedział Mike. - Po prostu czuję, że powinienem... chyba nie chcesz, żeby chłopak kiedyś wyglądał jak tamta banda... idiotów. - Ale on... dlaczego właśnie on? A może on przeżył i... i teraz spaliłeś go żywcem, tak jak wtedy, w Fazbear's Fright! - Był blady i zimny. Nie dało się go już uratować... - Zupełnie jak ty! A jednak żyjesz! - Miałem farta. - To nie fair... ty wcale nie zasłużyłeś na drugie życie! - Być może... - mruknął Springtrap zapalając papierosa. - Chcesz? - spytał. Stróż nocny obojętnie przyjął szluga. - A gdzież to jest twoja paczuszka marihuany? - Dawno ją ogień pochłonął... tja... chodźmy już. Zobaczymy co znaleźli tamci. - Okej... Koszmarny królik doprowadził wszystkich do ogromnego, upiornego dworu. - Kurde... - wymknęło się Toy Chice. - Jak ty to wypatrzyłeś z takiej odległości? - No tak po prostu... a wy go nie widzieliście? - spytał Bonnie. Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami. Boniak popchnął wielkie, metalowe drzwi i zachwycił się pięknym wnętrzem. - Super! - uprzedził go Toy Bonnie. Roboty niepewnie weszły do środka. - Jasno dość... - skomentował Mangle. - Ja chcę pozwiedzać! - wykrzyczał Toy Freddy. Wszyscy jak na zawołanie rozbiegli się po całym zamku. Tym czasem tamci dwaj zmierzali w kierunku reszty. Nie spieszyli się i wiedzieli gdzie iść. - Ej... - zaczął Mike. - A co będzie jak Jeremy wróci i zobaczy, że nas nie ma? - Przecież jest Marionetka. Poza tym... straciłem nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczę... - No w sumie... aha, dzięki, że jakby go... "skremowałeś". Jeśli mogę to tak nazwać... - To nic takiego. Ale nie ma za co... - Wiesz co... ni... nigdy nie znałem cię od tej strony. Nie wiedziałem, że potrafiłbyś zachować się tak... elegancko. Sądziłem, że porzucisz ciało i będziesz miał je w głębokim poważaniu, a ty... ach, nieważne... myślę jednak, że to mógłby być początek pięknej przyjaźni! - Heh... - Springtrap odwrócił się przodem do blondyna i chuchnął mu w twarz dymem papierosowym. - Zapomnij. - Ta, wiedziałem... - Ale zawsze możemy pogadać - znów zaczęli iść, aż wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. - To... napewno tu? - No a jak? - Okropne zamczysko... - Myślałeś, że chcieliby się zagnieździć w słodkim, cukierkowym domku? - To prze... przecież dzieci! - Dzieci z psychiką schizofreników. - Widocznie. - Nie widocznie tylko napewno - królik otworzył drzwi. - Znalazłeś już coś ważnego? - spytała Chica. - Heh... ja? - rzucił zgniłozielony animatronik. - Ja wszystko wiem... - wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Tak, animatroniki też. - Chcę was wszystkich zebrać dzisiaj o dwudziestej drugiej... dwadzieścia dwa, bo czemu nie... wszystko wam wyjaśnię... wszystko... - Łał... - szepnęła ruda. Niedźwiedź wreszcie wrócił rzucając jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Długoucha delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Wszyscy się po tym rozeszli, a Mangle dogonił zająca trzymając Balloon Boy'a za rękę. - Springtrap! Chodź z nami! - krzyknął lisek. - Gdzie i po co? - Ponieważ zostałem bezpodstawnie oskarżony i brzydko oczerniony. - O bracie... - Cmentarz blisko tu znalazłem i absolutnie bez złych zamiarów tam wlazłem. - Dobra... pójdę... i tak nie będę miał co robić przez te półtorej godziny... ech, matuchno... - Więc cieszę się, że pomóc chcesz! - "Się" i "chcesz" to nie jest rym... - Jest, jest! - rozwalony animatronik pociągnął oba animatroniki i wyprowadził z zamku. Biegł jak szalony prosto na wielki cmentarz. - Zaraz zobaczycie! Znajdę grób Jeremy'ego Fitzgerald'a i się szybko przekonacie! - Dureń... - wymamrotał BB. Zatrzymali się przy stosunkowo ładnym i zadbanym grobie. Na nagrobku było wyryte wiadome imię i nazwisko. - Zobaczycie! Jestem niewinny jak Robin Hood zwinny... ta, to mi się nie za bardzo udało... - To kto będzie kopał? - rzucił Baloniarz. - Mam jedną rękę... oj słabiutką, połamaną rękę... - rzekł Toy Foxy. - Eee... łupie mnie w krzyżu - stęknął Springtrap. - No jasne... - wymamrotał chłopiec i obojętnie chwycił łopatę. - Tak, tak... nieśmiertelnego "lunatyka" łupie w krzyżu... aha... oddychające animatroniki i jeszcze ja jak debil dałem się wkręcić przez jakiegoś pokręconego, transseksualistycznego lisa, który nie ma prawa działać w wykopywanie trupa ochroniarza na cmentarzu za porządnym, gotyckim zamkiem, a ludzi ni chu chu... ta, jasne. Chyba horda świętych nad nimi czuwa, skoro jeszcze wszystkiego jasny szlag nie trafił. Jak zobaczą co my odpi*****amy, to jeszcze grę o nas zrobią, albo co gorsza... film... dobra, drodzy bracia i siostry! Trumna odkopana! - Tak! - krzyknął Mangle i odepchnął balonowego. - Hi hi hi hi... otwieramy! Zaraz będziecie świadkami dowodu najważniejszego! Moje zęby nie dopasują się do śladu ugryzienia tego! - animatronik wyciągnął szkielet Jeremy'ego i przyjrzał się jego czaszce. Lis po paru sekundach bardzo głośno krzyknął. - Gdzie jest dziura po ugryzieniu?! Rozdział VII "A wtedy wszystkim odbiła palma" Jeremy obudził się w znajomym wagonie. Ze szczęścia zaczął całować podłogę. - Jeremy! - krzyknęła uradowana Marionetka. - Wreszcie wróciłeś! - Tak, tak... muszę się napić... ledwo mu zwiałem... o Jezu. - Znów mój... ojciec? - Jak zwykle. Wszystko mi powiedział, Jake. To ty jesteś ofiarą The Bite of '87! - Meh... tak... - Jeremy złapał kukiełkę za maskę. - Więc co do jasnej cholery ja tu jeszcze robię?! No co?! - Proszę... tylko spokojnie... hehe... dobra, teraz na poważnie. W momencie, gdy Mangle sobie na ciebie spadł, straciłeś pamięć. Zapomniałeś dlaczego zapadłeś w śpiączkę, a i The Bite of '87 było wtedy w szpitalu "gorącym tematem", ty nie mogłeś się ruszać, mówić, ani widzieć, ale wszystko słyszałeś, a twój mózg zaczął samoistnie łączyć fakty, przez co "ubzdurałeś sobie", że byłeś ofiarą właśnie ugryzienia. - Jakimś cudem wszyscy zaczęli myśleć tak samo jak ja... - To przez tatę... wyrzucił ze swojego umysłu wspomnienia o tym wydarzeniu... inaczej. Zastąpił mnie tobą, a Fredbear'a zupełnie niezidentyfikowanym animatronikiem, którego tożsamości nie zna nikt. Po tym, wszystkim wokół to rozpowiedział. Kto ułożył wersję wydarzeń, według której winowajcą jest Mangle? Nie wiadomo. Może nawet sam Fredbear... - No to... świetnie... heh... to co teraz zrobisz? - Nie wiem... odpocznij chwilę, a później dołączymy do reszty. - A... gdzie oni są? - Wyszli sobie na zewnątrz i aktualnie przesiadują na wielkim dworze. - Ale Foxy mówił... - Tak, tak, ale obszar wokół dworu jest jak ten pociąg... dopiero kiedy przekroczą niewidzialną granicę, "zginą". - Aha... możemy już do nich iść? - Jesteś bardzo słaby... jeszcze chwila. Nikomu się nie spieszy... ♣♣♣ Toy Chica przeglądała się w lustrze próbując bezskutecznie zmyć krew ze swojej maski. - No niech to cholera weźmie! - krzyknęła. - I jak ja się teraz w Kauflandzie pokażę?! - Może spróbuj sobie to zakryć dziobem - zaproponowała koszmarna kura. - Nie... wyglądam w nim jak ty... - Ekhem... - Dobra. Zakładam, już zakładam! - plastikowy kurczak umocował swój dziób, po którym pociekł nowy strumień osocza niewiadomego pochodzenia. - Czy... wy też to widzieliście? - No tak... - stwierdził Freddy. - Super! - wtrącił Toy Bonnie. - Jakie to się robi głupie! - jęknęła majtkowata. - Chyba będziemy usmarowani tym g***em dopóki ktoś nie rozwiąże tej kretyńskiej zagadki! - Wtedy wielkie, żelazne, zdobione płaskorzeźbami drzwi otworzyły się. Po chwili pojawili się w nich Springtrap, Mangle i Balloon Boy. Biały animatronik nadal zszokowany był owinięty wokół szyi królika jak szalik. Zgniłozielony robot swoim zwyczajem zmierzył wszystkich swoim piorunującym wzrokiem. Zając usadowił się na swoim ulubionym, wyobrażonym przez siebie bujanym fotelu i ruchem ręki rozkazał wszystkim zając miejsca wokół niego. - Widzę... - zaczął mówić swoim głębokim głosem. - Że wszyscy raczyliście się tu zjawić. - Przejdź już do konkretów! Nie chcę dłużej mieć tego na dziobie! - oburzyła się Toy Chica. - Spokojnie, spokojnie... wszyscy, jak mniemam, zebraliście się tutaj, żeby dowiedzieć się, kto jest sprawcą pamiętnego The Bite of '87... wszyscy czekacie na moment, w którym wskażę jednego z was nazywając go winnym... jednakże problem tkwi w tym, że winowajcą jest jeden z animatroników... - wszyscy unieśli wyżej głowy i zaczęli uważniej nasłuchiwać. - ...których tutaj nie ma. - wszyscy zebrani westchnęli z zaskoczenia i zaczęli się rozglądać. - Hej... - powiedział koszmarny Freddy. - Gdzie są Foxy i Fredbear?! - dokończyły jego miniaturowe wersje. Springtrap głośno zachichotał. - Heh... nie ma ich od ponad trzech godzin, a wy dopiero teraz to zauważyliście?! - Cóż... zwykle nie odzywają się za często... - zastanowił się Bonnie. - Niby dlaczego mieliby uciekać? - spytała Karich. - Jakie ty masz IQ? - spytał plastikowy misiek. - Em... wyszło mi około sto trzydzieści dwa... - Co?! Jak możesz mieć więcej ode mnie?! - oburzył się plastikowy królik. - Cicho, Bonnie. Uciekli, bo jeden z nich ugryzł Jeremy'ego, słoneczko - wytłumaczył zgniłozielony animatronik. - Jak to Jeremy'ego?! - spytał Mangle. Zająca po tych słowach na chwilę zatkało. - A... a nie? - spytał udając idiotę. Wszyscy znów zamilkli. - I co... znów chcesz kłamać? - odezwał się Balloon Boy. - Ja... ja... - jęknął zając, po czym poderwał się z miejsca, położył uszy po sobie i krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego. - Powiedzieć im? - Nie... i tak nie uwierzą... ich wspomnienia kończą się na dniu morderstwa... nie wiedzą co zrobili... wszyscy oprócz Marionetki, Fredbear'a i tego rudego sznaucera... a... no i jeszcze ciebie, ścierwie... - O czym ty mówisz? - wtrącił niepewnie ciemnobrązowy niedźwiedź. - Heh... wiem, że nie pamiętasz, ty głupi bachorze! - W takim razie przypomnij mi, bo chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego z byle powodu drzesz się jak opętany. - Skoro tak bardzo chcesz... - zaczął Baloniarz. - Nie! - przerwał Spring. - Najpierw muszę się policzyć z tamtą dwójką... - Hola, hola! - krzyknął kobaltowy królik. - Foxy to mój... i całej naszej paczki najlepszy przyjaciel! Nie pozwolimy ci go skrzywdzić! - Ani Fredbear'a! - dopowiedziała Chica. - A my będziemy z nimi - powiedziała Toy Chica. - Czy nie pozwolicie mi go skrzywdzić tak jak wtedy, we Włoszech? Kiedy wyrwałem mu dolną szczękę, wytarmosiłem endoszkielet i wysłałem do Fazbear's Fright razem z węglem? - Nie - odparł Freddy. - Tym razem wiemy o zagrożeniu z twojej strony i jesteśmy wystarczająco silni, żeby cię powstrzymać! - Doprawdy? - Tak! - krzyknęła cała trójka chórem. Toy'e przytaknęły, a Balonowy, Mike, Karich i Plushtrap patrzyli na to niewzruszeni. - Chodź tu... chodź tu... Gdzie płynie strumyk krwi... Źródło odnajdziesz tam, gdzie młoda dusza ze mnie drwi... - O nie... - szepnął poszarpany miś. - O tak... Wąską ścieżką poprzez las... Zbliżcież się słabe dzieci, tutaj przyjmę was. - Zatkajcie sobie uszy! - To wam nie pomoże... poza tym, macie dziurawe palce... Chodź tu... chodź tu... Gdyż u mnie poczujesz się bezpiecznie... Ty zaspokoisz wszystkie me kaprysy, ja będę żyć wiecznie... - plastikowe roboty, oprócz Balloon Boy'a, na które hipnoza nie działała, rzuciły się na Springtrapa. On jednym ruchem odepchnął je na boki. - A wy... - rzekł wskazując na koszmarki. - Wy teraz się grzecznie odsuniecie i pozwolicie mi wyjść. - A co z nami? - spytał Mike. - Wy macie zostać... to moja prywatna sprawa. - Tylko... uważaj na siebie - powiedziała lisica. - Jasne... - królik wyszedł z dworu zabierając przy okazji jakąś siekierę. ♣♣♣ Fredbear i Foxy biegli na oślep dookoła zamku w dość dużej odległości. - Co my do cholery robimy?! - wrzasnął Lisiasty próbując zatrzymać niedźwiedzia. - Ech... sam nie wiem, ale czuję, że musimy uciec! - krzyknął złoty miś. - Niby gdzie chcesz uciekać, hę?! Za daleko nie pójdziemy, granica jest już niedaleko, to bez sensu! Poza tym oni już dawno zorientowali się, że nas nie ma... - Nawet tak nie mów... chyba nie chcesz mieć za chwilę większych problemów, co nie? - Cóż... z dwojga złego wolę już powiedzieć im prawdę. - Nigdy! Nigdy tego nie zrobimy, jasne?! Pewnie jeszcze i ja oberwę, chociaż to wszystko twoja wina, pie******y panie lisie! - Byłem jeszcze młody, głupi, ja... - Stul pysk! - warknął Fredbear i podniósł lisa za szyję. - Ja nie chciałem... - O tak, tak, oczywiście. Mam cię już dość! - niedźwiedź trzepnął drugim animatronikiem o ziemię. - Nie rób mi krzywdy... - jęknął Foxy. - Czemu nie? Heh. Powiedz szczerze. Wolisz poczuć na własnej skórze gniew wszystkich animatroników, czy zdechnąć raz, a dobrze? - Mówiąc szczerze, wolę się już przyznać... zbyt długo próbowałem wszystkich okłamywać... - Giń! - warknął misiek i zrobił zamach, lisiasty odruchowo zamknął oczy i lekko się skulił, lecz nagle złoty robot poczuł, że ktoś mocno chwyta go za rękę, po czym ją wykręca. Niedźwiedź mimowolnie padł na ziemię trzymając swoją uszkodzoną łapę. Foxy otworzył oczy i zbadał wzrokiem całą scenę, zauważył wysoką postać we mgle i tarzającego się z bólu miśka. - O Boże... - syknął, gdy zdołał przyjrzeć się owej postaci. To był Springtrap. Królik podszedł bliżej lisa i pomógł mu wstać. - Masz mi chyba coś do powiedzenia... - mruknął zgniłozielony animatronik z nutą mroku. - A... ale co? - Nie pal głupa... wszystko słyszałem. - Nic mu nie mów... - syknął miś, ale zając tylko usiadł mu na brzuchu nie zważając na drugie szczęki i nie pozwalając mu wstać. - Jak śmiesz?! - Cicho bądź, chcę porozmawiać z tym... kretynem. - No dobra... to... to ja wepchnąłem Jake'a do pyska Fredbear'a... ja... - jąkał się Foksik. - Już wiem, nie chciałeś tego, więc czemu to zrobiłeś, hę? - Nie... nie wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy... to... miał być tylko głupi żart... - "Głupi żart"?! Kpisz sobie?! Jake przez ciebie umarł! Tyle złych rzeczy się stało przez twój kretynizm! - Ja... ja wiem... przepraszam... - C... co? - Przepraszam za to co zrobiłem... - Dzieciaku, nie uważasz, że o wiele za późno na przeprosiny?! Przede wszystkim trzeba było to wcześniej przemyśleć! Dobrze wiedziałeś, że mechanizm tego złotego miśka jest niestabilny, łzy Jake'a sprawiły, że wszystkie zabezpieczenia puściły i... - Skąd miałem wiedzieć?! Miałem wtedy osiem lat. - Ale zaraz... przecież byłeś też w tamtym czasie świadkiem śmierci dwóch pracowników pizzerii, którzy zostali zmiażdżeni w złotych kostiumach. Wiedziałeś jak to działa - wtrącił niedźwiedź. - Heh... i tak szczerze mówiąc, trochę mnie po tym po****ło - odparł karmazynowy animatronik. - Ta, moja psychika również trochę ucierpiała - rzekł Springtrap. - "Trochę " - skomentował lis. - A żebyś, chłopie wiedział! Trochę ucierpiała. Nigdy nie działały na mnie krwawe widoki, dopiero po The Bite of '87... ja... i żeby to tak własnemu, młodszemu bratu... - Bratu? Ja nie miałem brata. - He he he. Śmieszne. Jake był twoim bratem, a to, mój drogi w konsekwencji sprowadza się do faktu, że ja... jestem twoim ojcem. - Nein! Nein! To nie prawda! To niemożliwe! - Oj weź już przestań, bo wyjdą z tego " Gwiezdne Wojny 7, Alzheimer kontratakuje ". Boże... - Przecież moi rodzice... moi rodzice byli Niemcami. - Zaadoptowali cię. Nie byli twoimi rodzicami. . - Nie masz żadnego dowodu! - Nie?- królik wyjął coś ze swojego kostiumu. Było to stare, czarno białe zdjęcie, oprawione w elegancką, owalną ramę. Widniał na nim fioletowowłosy. Siedział na bujanym fotelu mając na kolanach Jake'a, czochrając młodo wyglądającego Kajetana i zerkając na niewielką książkę. - Nasze ostatnie, rodzinne zdjęcie z tamtych czasów. thumb|400px|Hiperrealistyczny efekt czarno białego selfie. - Mhm. Photosh... - Żaden Photoshop. To jest prawdziwe... - Fredbear w tym czasie zdążył wstać i popchnął zająca z taką siłą, że ten przewrócił się padając parę metrów obok. Fotografia spadła akurat na wystający kamień, ochronne szkło rozbiło się, a delikatny papier przedarł się na pół. - O nie... - szepnął Lisiasty. - Teraz lepiej mnie posłuchaj - warknął misiek. - Zabij go! Słyszałeś? Zabij, zabij póki leży! - Nie chcę... - Coś ty powiedział? Mam nadzieję, że się przesłyszałem. - Nie chcę go zabijać... - Mówisz, że nie? Przecież nie możemy pozwolić mu żyć! Nie pamiętasz już co zrobił?! Teraz jeszcze poleci tam i wszystko im wygada! A oni jeszcze go pochwalą! Słuchaj... - I co z tego?! - Co z tego! - animatronik przejechał pazurami po masce lisa zrywając resztę materiału, uszkadzając kable i wydrapując oczy. - Zostaw go! - krzyknął zgniłozielony animatronik podniósłwszy się i wziąłwszy swoją siekierę. Zamachnął się i wybił nią wszystkie zęby, które złoty miał w brzuchu. Misiek w odwecie wgryzł się królikowi w głowę, po czym zniknął. - Jeden ci nie wystarczył?! - wrzasnął Spring ledwo żyjąc. Spojrzał na obecnie niewidomego animatronika, który bezskutecznie szukał swoich części w trawie. - Foxy... - królik podszedł do drugiego animatronika i położył mu dłoń na plecach. - Jestem tu. Nie masz się już czego bać... - Ta... nie mam się czego bać. - Proszę cię... chcę ci tylko pomóc. Zaprowadzę cię do reszty i wszystko się wyjaśni. - Nie wierzę ci. Skorzystasz z okazji, że straciłem wzrok... straciłem wszystko! - Ależ ja nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, przecież jestem twoim... - Nie jesteś moim ojcem! Zabiłeś mnie! - nagle Lisiasty odepchnął królika i zaczął gdzieś biec. - Stój! To niebezpieczne! - krzyknął zając i kulejąc podążył za karmazynowym animatronikiem. Ten ostatni za daleko nie uciekł. Potknął się o schody pociągu, na który się natknął i wylądował szczęką na metalowej podłodze. Słysząc zbliżające się, ciężkie kroki zająca szybko wstał i wbiegł do środka. Jednak jego ślepota spowalniała go nie pozwalając mu dostrzec stojących na drodze przeszkód. Zgniłozielony robot wszedł zaraz po lisie i rozejrzał się wokół. Wnętrze z niewiadomych przyczyn było doszczętnie zniszczone. Wyglądało jakby ktoś wszystko dość nieudolnie spalił. - Co tu się... Foksik... - powiedział na widok Foxy'ego, którego uszy właśnie zaplątały się w zwisające z sufitu kable. - Czekaj - królik uwolnił Lisiastego, z którego wnętrza wydobył się cichy, dziecięcy szloch. - Spokojnie... gdzieś tu musi być Marionetka. Miał czekać na Jeremy'ego. On napewno cię naprawi - Spring pociągnął za sobą lisa, który zaraz zatrzymał się w pierwszych drzwiach. - Zaufaj mi... - karmazynowy animatronik niepewnie przytaknął. I obaj zaczęli błądzić po zniszczonych korytarzach, aż w jednym pokoju zatrzasnęły się drzwi, a z sufitu wyczołgał się Fredbear. - Noż kurna ile?! - Wreszcie was mam. I co teraz zamierzacie zrobić? To koniec - powiedział misiek. - Jesteś żałosny. Próbujesz osiągnąć coś niepotrzebnego nikomu do szczęścia. - Właśnie - wtrącił Lisiasty. - Zabiłeś Desmond'a bez żadnego powodu, teraz chcesz nas zabić, żeby prawda nie wyszła na jaw i co dalej? Co powiesz tym, którzy czekają tam, w zamku? No słucham. - To proste. Powiem, że wszystko przez Springtrapa. Że to on ugryzł w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym siódmym, że ugryzł i teraz dla samej zabawy, że zabił ciebie tylko po to, byś nie powiedział prawdy, że musiałem pozbawić go życia, żeby ich wszystkich ochronić, a w dowód przyniosę jego ucięty, wymiędlony, splamiony krwią łeb... - niedźwiedź ruszył w stronę Springtrapa. Ten zaczął się szybko cofać jednocześnie zasłaniając własnym ciałem karmazynowego bota. Rozrzucone wszędzie przedmioty znacznie ograniczały ucieczkę. Królik zerknął na stertę rupieci szukając czegoś, dzięki czemu mógłby się obronić. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Złoty był coraz bliżej. - Ups... pułapka jakieś ostatnie słowo, króliczku? - Morda! - wrzasnął zając chwyciwszy miotacz płomieni, który leżał na podłodze. Wycelował w miśka, chmura ognia zasłoniła cały jego pysk. Złoty plusz znikał w mgnieniu oka odsłaniając goły endoszkielet i z jego części zaczęło się iskrzyć. - Spotkamy się jeszcze w je****m piekle, ty śmieciu! - wydukał, po czym padł u stóp zająca. Dym zaczął wypełniać całe pomieszczenie podduszając Springa. Lisiasty w tym czasie zdołał wygrzebać jakieś przejście w ścianie. - Chodź! - krzyknął łapiąc hakiem zgniłozielonego animatronika. Zaczął biec przed siebie, a trujący smog wydostał się za nimi. Zgniłozielony animatronik nie mógł powstrzymać nagłego ataku kaszlu, a draśnięty wcześniej ostrymi zębiskami mózg zaczął już wariować. W końcu Foxy wymacał wyjście i bez zastanowienia wyskoczył razem z zającem z pociągu. Puścił się pędem, by uciec jak najdalej od płonącej maszyny. Nawet nie zorientował się, gdy Springtrap stał się całkowicie wiodki. W końcu postanowił się zatrzymać. - Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś. Gdyby nie ty, wszystko byłoby stracone... - karmazynowy robot odwrócił się, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wreszcie cichy kaszel naprowadził go na miejsce, gdzie leżał drugi animatronik. Lis kucnął przy nim i lekko potrząsnął, żeby sprawdzić, czy żyje. - Springtrap? Wszystko w porządku? - królik ponownie cicho zakasłał. Lisiasty ostrożnie przekręcił go na bok, żeby ułatwić mu oddychanie. Już nie pomogło. Spring zamknął oczy i odszedł raz na zawsze. Karmazynowy robot spuścił głowę, a z jego pustych oczodołów zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nie chciał płakać, ale coś sprawiło, że zaczął. Cóż, w końcu ten robot uratował mu życie. - Foxy! - krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. - Ja... Jake? To ty? - Co tu się do cholery stało?! Twoja maska! Ta... tata... czy on... nie... to nie może się dziać... - lalek zaczął mdleć, aż wpadł na Jeremy'ego. - Hej, widziałeś jaka masakra z pociągiem? Nic z niego nie zostało, a myślałem, że jak potraktuję go miotaczem ognia przez minutę, to nic się nie stanie... - powiedział Fitzgerald. Po chwili jednak zamilkł widząc zaistniałą sytuację. Razem z Marionetką zaczęli powoli podchodzić do królika. - Czy on... umarł? - Nie... nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - krzyczał Foxy. - Pewnie nas wkręca i... wstawaj! No wstawaj! - darł się Lisiasty trzepiąc ciałem Springtrapa na wszystkie strony. - Już dość... to... to bezcelowe - załkał Puppet. - Już nigdy nie zobaczymy naszego taty... - Naszego? - spytał karmazynowy animatronik. - Tak... ty o tym nie wiedziałeś? - spytał szatyn. - Czyli... jednak nie kłamał... - powiedział do siebie. Spokój przerwała melodia grana na flecie. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać źródła dźwięku. - Spójrzcie tam! - krzyknął lis, który jako pierwszy namierzył flecistę. Fioletowy duch stał na szczycie korony wysokiej brzozy. Wszyscy oniemieli, strumienie ich łez stały się większe. Za to Foxy i Marionetka zaczęli lekko świecić. Ich kostiumy pękły niczym skorupy, pozostawiając tyko dwóch, małych, zapłakanych chłopców. Fioletowowłosy znikł wraz z pojawieniem się słońca. Z między liści wyleciało stado motyli i zniknęło wzbiwszy się na ogromną wysokość. Muzyka ucichła, Jake po prostu położył się przy martwym animatroniku nie przestając chlipać. Herrman mocno go przytulił, była to jedyna rzecz, na jaką było go teraz stać. - Tak mi przykro z powodu taty... przepraszam cię, Jake! Za wszystko przepraszam! Wybacz mi... nie chciałem, żeby to się stało... nie chciałem, żeby którakolwiek z tych rzeczy się wydarzyła - młodszy chłopiec lekko otworzył usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo. ♣♣♣ - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Mike. - Dzieciaki! - Ben, Kiyoko i Felicja leżeli nieprzytomni na podłodze. - Może za chwilę wstaną - rzekła niepewnie Karich. - Pewnie, że tak - odparł Balloon Boy. - Coś musiało sprawić, że ich dusze zdołały się uwolnić i... no i zmaterializować. - To na serio takie proste? - spytał blondyn z niedowierzaniem. - Uuu, jak Springtrap ich zobaczy to urządzi nam chyba jakąś Teksańską masakrę... siekierą, motyką i cegłą - zaczął Mangle. - Przecież on nienawidzi dzieci... - Jeśli w ogóle przeżyje... - odparł Baloniarz. - Hę? - dopowiedziała lisica. - Poszedł w pojedynkę mierzyć się z Foxy'm i Fredbear'em. - Ale przecież... co z tymi dziećmi? Przecież musiało się coś tam stać, żeby przybrały takie postacie, no nie? - zagadał ochroniarz. - Być może zadziałał jak kamikaze. Cholera go wie. - Czyli uważasz, że on i tak tam zginął - odparła ruda. - No a cóż innego mogło się stać? Był tylko starym, rozpadającym się kostiumem podtrzymywanym przez zgniłego trupa. Wystarczyłoby mu zaj**ać z glana, to by się złożył. Ale póki co, walić to. - Huh? - odezwał się Plushtrap. - Zanim pojawią się Marionetka z Jeremy'm, muszę załatwić coś, co odkładałem od bardzo długiego czasu... - Że co? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Przez dobre serduszko tej małej, wrednej kukły, musiałem się kryć, musiałem codzień tłumaczyć się memu panu z niedotrzymanej obietnicy, ale dziś... - BB zaczął się wydłużać, jego niebieskie paski na czapce i koszulce stawały się czarne. Z rąk wyrosły długie, czarne, szponiaste pazury. "Skóra" pokryła się ciemnobrązową sierścią. Włosy z plastikowych zmieniły się w prawdziwe, rozczapiżone i o wiele dłuższe. Z pomiędzy ostrych kłów wypełznął rozdwojony jęzor, z barków wyrosły nietoperze skrzydła, pojawił się też długi, masywny ogon, a wielkie, okrągłe oczy zalśniły na czerwono. - Dziś wreszcie złożę w ofierze ich dusze! thumb|400px|Bo czemu nie. - O mój Boże! - wrzasnął Mike. - Cholera, wiedziałam... - szepnęła lisica. - Wiedziałaś?! - oburzył się Plushtrap. - To znaczy... tak przypuszczałam... Balloon Boy to dość... dziwna postać... - Ach, nieważne! Wciąż mamy Toy'ową obstawę, możesz nas tylko w d**ę pocałować! - krzyknął blondyn. - Wy macie Toy'e? - odparł demon, a za jego plecami stanęli Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica i Mangle. Ich oczy były czarne z żółtymi, świecącymi punkcikami. - Nadal uważacie, że macie Toy'e? - Okej... może i nie mamy ich, ale za to jest nas aż... trzech... - jęknął strażnik. - Ups... coś się nie udało... ahahahaha! - Ale śmiech to ci się nie zmienił! - krzyknęła Karich zatykając uszy. Hałas obudził wreszcie dzieciaki. Felicja wstała pierwsza odrzucając na bok swój czarny kucyk. (ja wiem, że FNAF 4 mówi nam, że wyglądali inaczej, ale póki co zostawię wszystkim designy z poprzednich części mojego opka, zgoda?) - Co się stało? - spytał niepewnie Ben, który wstał jako drugi. - Czy my... znów jesteśmy dziećmi? - powiedziała Kiyoko. - Ach tak... - odpowiedział Balonowy. - A teraz podejdźcie do mnie, zabiorę was w fajne miejsce... - Czym ty, k***o jesteś? - powiedział chłopak. - Dzieciaki, do mnie! I to już! - wydarł się blondyn. Dzieci bez zastanowienia podbiegły do niego jakoś unikając łap Baloniarza. - Nie pozwolę ci ich wziąć! - Poprawka, my nie pozwolimy! - krzyknęła ruda i wraz z króliczkiem stanęła obok Mike'a zasłaniając tamtą trójkę. - Ale z was debile. Naprawdę myślicie, że przestraszę się jednego ochroniarza, bezmózgiej lisicy i pluszowego króliczka? - stwór wypuścił ze swojego balona, który zamienił się w jakąś kosmatą laskę, wiązkę jakiejś dziwnej energii, która uniosła Felicję, Ben'a i Kiyoko. - Przestań! - krzyknęła rudowłosa. - Bo co? - Bo jajco! Dobrze wiesz, że i tym razem ci się to nie uda! - krzyknął Jake, który właśnie wtargnął do zamczyska w towarzystwie Herrmana i Jeremy'ego. Demon spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony, po czym wybuchł tym swoim śmiechem. - Ty... ty jesteś dzieciaczkiem! I co mi niby zrobisz?! - To fakt, mało co mogę zdziałać w takiej postaci, ale... - No to chodź tu! Ty i twój brat, kolejni do kolekcji! - bracia również zostali złapani przez Balloon Boy'a. - Ale skoro byłem zdolny przepędzić śmierć, pozbędę się i ciebie! - wrzasnął brunet. - Aha - odparł rudzielec obojętnie. - Em... co to jest? - spytał przy okazji Jeremy. - To Baloniarz - odpowiedział pluszak. - A co? - A też tak myślałem. - Dobra, dosyć tej szopki! - przerwał bies. - Odsuńcie się, bo muszę otworzyć bramy piekieł. - A co zrobisz jak się stąd nie ruszymy? - powiedział Mike. BB rozkazał Toy animatronikom ruszyć na tamtą czwórkę. Toy'e siłą wypchnęły ich z pokoju i zamknęły drzwi. - Uch... skoro to już ma być nasz koniec... - zaczął Herrman. - Muszę wam coś powiedzieć... - Felicja, Kiyoko i Ben spojrzeli na niego. - To... to ja i Fredbear byliśmy odpowiedzialni za The Bite of '87... - Co? - zdziwiły się dzieciaki. - Tak... ale głównie ja byłem temu winien... - Ale kto był ofiarą? - spytała blondynka. - To... był Jake... - Jake?! - wrzasnęła brunetka. - Ale jak?! - Bo wtedy... ech... nie wiem jak to powiedzieć... - W takim razie może ja opowiem - odezwał się czterolatek. - W tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym siódmym... wasza czwórka była kolegami, a... Herrman, był moim starszym bratem. Straszył mnie i... męczył... a ja byłem tylko dzieckiem i nic nie mogłem zrobić... panicznie bałem się animatroników, więc on i... cóż, wy... ubieraliście ich maski i pomagaliście mu w tym... aż pewnego dnia, w moje piąte urodziny, ty, tak ty, Ben i Herrman, wpadliście na pomysł, żebym "dał Fredowi wielkiego buziaka". - Dobra, chyba rozumiem co się później stało - przerwał chłopiec w dresie. - Ale ja naprawdę nic nie pamiętam... - Kiedy łapałem wasze dusze i wkładałem do animatroników, usunąłem wasze wspomnienia aż do momentu śmierci. Ale za to otrzymaliście to, co "pamiętały" roboty. Rozumiecie? - No w sumie... - stwierdziła Kiyoko. - A wiecie, co okazało się w tym wszystkim najsmutniejsze? - spytał Herrman. - Że, jak się okazało, Fritz Smith był moim ojcem... - O w mordę - powiedziała Felicja. - A tak w ogóle, gdzie on jest? - On... zginął... - powiedział Jake, a do jego oczu znów napłynęły łzy. - Dobra, dobra, wystarczy już tych czułości! - przerwał BB, który otworzył w podłodze jakieś mroczne przejście. - Czas zanieść was przed oblicze Pana Ciemności. - Ach, myślałem, że będzie później - skomentował czarnowłosy. - Przestańcie już i pogódźcie się ze swoim losem - lecz nim demon cokolwiek zrobił, dziwna, czarna postać popchnęła go, dzieci zostały uwolnione, a wrota ciemności zniknęły. - Cóż to było?! - wrzasnął rudowłosy chłopiec. - Czy to... - jęknął jego brat. - Pie*****y żniwiarz! - wydarł się Baloniarz. - Zostaw te przeklęte bachory! One należą się mnie! - odkrzyknęła czarna zjawa. Wyglądała ona zupełnie jak Nightmare Fredbear, lecz jej mroczny plusz był odrobinę przezroczysty i ukazywał endoszkielet oraz mózg. Głowę zaś zdobił złoty kapelusz, a szyję muszka w tym samym kolorze. - Nie... - wyszeptał Jake - Co "nie"? - syknął Herrman. W tym czasie między tamtymi zdążyła się rozpętać najkrótsza walka świata, w skutek której Toy'e się wyłączyły, a Balonowy demon podkulił ogon i zwiał przez okno. - Co się stało? - spytał brunet. - Nie mam pojęcia. Akurat z tobą gadałem - odparł rudzielec. - Okej, teraz już jesteście bezpieczni, chodźcie ze mną - odezwał się czarny niedźwiedź. - Gdzie?! Co?! - oburzyły się dzieci. - No... czas wreszcie was stąd zabrać - cała piątka rozejrzała się zdziwiona. - Spoko, załatwię to. To mój nemesis - powiedział ten najmłodszy. Wstał i zaczął bez wahania zbliżać się do spektra. - Ale, Jake! - spanikował jego brat. - Nie, nie, Jake. To nie tak jak myślisz! - krzyknął Nightmare. - Tak?! No to po co tu przyszedłeś?! - Ja... tylko przybyłem tu, by utulić was wszystkich do wiecznego snu. - Co?! Gdzie?! Nie ma tak! I tym razem nie dam ci się złapać! - Chcę wam pomóc... - To fakt, on jest z nami... - odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna, która po chwili wyszła zza pleców miśka. - Willow? - spytał brunet. - Ty pi**o! - wydarł się Herrman. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?! - odparła płacząca dziewczyna. - Jak to, czego chcę?! Zabiłaś mi tatę! - To coś chcesz nazwać swoim tatą? - Cisza! - przerwał czarny animatronik. - Spróbujcie zrozumieć. Nie jestem jakimś wysłannikiem z Mordoru, czy innym cholerstwem, za jakie mnie uważacie. - Skoro tak uważasz, to po kiego grzyba jesteś taki demoniczny?! - spytał Jake. - Ech... pojawiłem się w twoim koszmarze, więc musiałem przybrać formę tego, co cię zabiło, a to właśnie był Fredbear... - Czemu nie zmieniłeś się w mojego brata? - Bo śmiałbyś się, że wyszedł z tego murzyn... nie! Tak naprawdę musiałem pokazać się jako właśnie Fred, bo... cóż... był twoim wymyślonym przyjacielem. Myślałem, że wtedy mi zaufasz i... będę mógł zaprowadzić twoją duszę do nieba, ale nie... wolałeś przez ponad trzydzieści lat być udu****y w ciele tej durnej Marionetki! No rzesz jasna cholera, dzieciaku... - Stój... jak na rany boskie miałem się zorientować, że jesteś kimś no... "dobrym", skoro latałeś po moim domu razem z innymi koszmarami wydając przy tym dźwięki jak żul spod Biedronki, śmiejąc się diabelsko i machając jak jakaś niedorozwinięta cheerleaderka swoimi piętnasto centymetrowymi śrubami na łapach. No jak?! - Ta... to w sumie nie było zbyt przemyślane, ale teraz, chociaż teraz ty i twoi przyjaciele, dajcie mi się zaprowadzić pod bramę niebios. - Odmawiam... - Że niby co?! - Nigdzie się nie ruszę, póki nie udowodnisz mi, że nie jesteś kolejnym po***em, który chce nas wciągnąć do piekła. - Jasne... pozwól więc, że ukażę się wam w nieco innej formie... ♣♣♣ - Nie da się ich otworzyć. To wszystko na próżno - powiedziała Karich napierając plecami na drzwi. Mike i Jeremy obserwowali całą scenkę przejęci, za to Plushtrap patrzył na wszystkich stojąc gdzieś z tyłu i nonszalancko mrużąc oczy. - Karnisz, te drzwi się ciągnie, nie pcha - warknął w końcu nerwowo. - Wat? - spytała ze zdziwieniem. - Teraz nam to mówisz? - syknął blondyn. - Cóż, myślałem, że jesteście mądrzejsi i w końcu sami zorientujecie się, że próg jest po drugiej stronie, a ograniczniki obok was. Lol... - Dobra, panie "cóż" profesorku. Pokaż nam jakim to jesteś geniuszem i otwórz te debilne drzwi! - odezwał się szatyn. - Okej. Idiota... - mruknął króliczek, odepchnął lisicę i pociągnął owalną klamkę. Za otwartymi wrotami ukazała się mroczna postać ubrana w płaszcz z kapturem. Jej długie ręce delikatnie trzymały Felicję, Ben'a, Kiyoko, Herrmana, Willow i Jake'a. O dziwo dzieci nie były wystraszone, ani wkurzone. Na odgłos skrzypiących drzwi wszyscy odwrócili się w ich stronę. Wtedy tamta trójka mogła dostrzec twarz z początku groźnie wyglądającej istoty. Twarz wręcz anorektycznie chudego mężczyzny, którego długie, skręcające się pod koniec, śnieżnobiałe włosy luźno opadły na oczy i zasłaniały przy tym masakrycznie zapadnięte policzki. Postać na ich widok lekko uchyliła usta, z których wyfrunęło kilka motyli o przejrzystych skrzydłach. - Co to jest? - spytał po cichu Fitzgerald, a jego mózg już nie wytrzymał, mężczyzna zemdlał. - Kim jesteś i co robisz z tymi dziećmi? - krzyknęła Karich. - No co ty, Kara, nigdy żniwiarza nie widziałaś? - spytał staruszek. - Em... to dość trudny temat, ale zaraz, co? Żniwiarz? Po co? - To proste. Trzeba wreszcie zabrać te biedne, umęczone duszyczki tam, gdzie ich miejsce, do raju. - Nie byłoby tego, gdyby nie Purple Guy - skomentowała płacząca dziewczyna. - Spokojnie, spokojnie, zaraz go znowu zobaczysz i wszystko się wyjaśni - odparł rudzielec. - Nie zobaczę, twój stary smaży się już w piekle. - Stul pysk - powiedziała obojętnie brunetka i walnęła drugą dziewczynę pięścią w twarz powalając ją na podłogę. - Dobra, może już wystarczy tych wygłupów - wtrąciła śmierć. - Zaraz, bo zapomniałam zapytać... Springtrap naprawdę nie wrócił? - odezwała się rudowłosa. - Niestety tak... - odparł Jake. - Teraz tylko liczę na to, że jeszcze go zobaczę... znaczy nie jako animatronika. - Czekaj - powiedział Jeremy po tym jak wstał z ziemi. - W takim razie co z tym wszystkim, co mówiłeś mi wtedy, na początku tego całego snu? - Cóż... scenariusz zmienił się niemało, ale to nie z mojej winy. Chyba rozumiesz... - szepnął chłopiec, gdy zaczął znikać wraz z przyjaciółmi w towarzystwie tych motyli. - Ale... - szatyn przestał mówić, gdy jego ciało również zaczęło znikać. To samo stało się z Mike'm i Karich, a Plushtrap wyłączył się tak jak wcześniej Toy animatroniki. W mgnieniu oka po żniwiarzu i dzieciakach nie pozostał ślad, a dwór zaczął się rozsypywać. Pozostała trójka odruchowo chwyciła się za ręce. - I co w końcu z tym ugryzieniem? - spytał blondyn. - O matko. Prawie zapomniałem wam powiedzieć... to Fredbear ugryzł Jake'a! - Że co? Jaki plot twist... - mruknęła lisica. - Więc kto niby wymyślił tę powaloną wersję z tobą i Mangle? - odparł drugi stróż nocny. - Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale myślę, że to był ten złoty misiek! On nas wszystkich okłamał! - krzyknął brązowowłosy spadając w ciemną otchłań. Koniec. No i po długiej, długiej przerwie, za którą was szczerze przepraszam, dobrnęliśmy wreszcie do końca. Po prostu miałam duże trudności z napisaniem jej. Brak weny, lekka deprecha, liceum... i yay! Dodałam jeszcze parę obrazków, hura! Em... jest to prawdopodobnie moje ostatnie opowiadanie o Five Nights At Freddy's. Powtarzam, prawdopodobnie! Nie coś, że FNAF mi się znudził, nie, spoko. Uwielbiam tę grę, z niecierpliwością czekam na FNAF World i myślę, że będę ją pamiętać jeszcze przez długie lata. Po prostu chcę się zająć własnymi postaciami, które lekko, że tak powiem zaniedbałam. Co prawda Karich tu była przez chwilę, ale no wiecie. No i chyba tyle... postaram się narysować zaległe rysuneczki, ale nie jestem pewna jak wyjdą, bo natrafiłam na osobę, która lubi niszczyć moje prace... :/ No to na tyle w temacie, piszcie czy wam się podobało, proszę o konstruktywną krytykę i... i dzięki, że wytrzymaliście aż do tego momentu XD Pa! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania